OLD Signs of Affection
by MayzyGreen
Summary: These are currently being rewritten under the name Signs of Affection.
1. One: Chocolate

Written for the (by now well known) Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other 100 Themes Challenge. Go to http/ more information and other people's responses.

No, I don't own Sailor Moon- whatever gave you that idea?

100 Drabbles

Number One - Chocolate

Words - 561

Usagi Tsukino sat at the counter of the Crown Game Center staring morosely into a half-melted chocolate milkshake. How could she be expected to save the world and still achieve good grades? Her failed test, her detention and her coming lecture from her mother- they were all the youma's fault not hers! The fact that she regularly failed math before she ever began fighting evil escaped her notice entirely.

It was normally at this point that Motoki would wander over and cheer her up but Reika had gotten out of class early today and he only had eyes for her. This only compounded Usagi's misery. She gave up swirling the gooey mess around with her straw and stood to leave. Even chocolate could not console her now.

She'd only taken a few steps from the counter, head hung in abject misery as only a teenage girl can accomplish when she heard a slurp and a masculine voice say, "Thanks, Odango. How did you know chocolate was my favorite?"

Usagi spun on her heel to find _him_ standing next to the stool she had recently occupied with a cocky grin on his face and _her_ milkshake in his hand! She marched over to him and lifted a finger to point accusingly at the treat. "That," she spat, "is mine."

Mamoru feigned innocent surprise, "But Odango you left it here, completely untouched. I thought you didn't want it."

"Well I do."

"Then why did you leave it?"

Usagi balked then lied, "I was only going to the bathroom."

Mamoru set the milkshake back on the counter and crossed his arms, "One: the bathroom is in the other direction. Two: your ears turn red when you lie."

Usagi spluttered, completely at a loss for a reply. Finally she composed herself enough to snatch the chocolate shake from the counter and slurped the entire thing down without even pausing for a breath. Mamoru's eyebrows rose in grudging admiration for the length the blond girl was willing to go to win an argument. Until, of course, Usagi dropped the glass. Mamoru deftly caught it in midair but Usagi missed this as she was dancing around the room, arms wrapped around her head.

Mamoru stared at her incomprehensibly for a moment and asked, "Odango-atama, what _are_ you doing?"

Without pause in her dance of agony Usagi moaned, "Brain freeze..."

Mamoru laughed so hard he had to sit down on the stool Usagi had vacated. When the pain died away Mamoru was still laughing uproariously, and drawing the eyes of a number of people in the arcade- those that hadn't been watching Usagi at least. The girl glared murderously at him but he was laughing too hard to notice. With a little humph Usagi stalked out of the game center, muttering under her breath. She had completely forgotten the tragedy of her test score.

As she left Mamoru calmed himself and watched her go, sunshine pigtails flouncing with her ire. A little smile played across his lips as he watched her until she turned the corner and was out of sight. Turning back to the counter he Motoki next to him with a slightly puzzled look on his face. Mamoru chuckled and said, "I think I'm in the mood for a milkshake. Vanilla."

Motoki arched a brow, "Vanilla?"

"Yeah, I hate chocolate."


	2. Two: Masks

Usagi and Mamoru

100 Drabbles

Two - Masks

Words - 900

Usagi skipped happily down the city street. There was no school today so she was wearing a sunny yellow dress with tiny white flowers and a touch of white lace around the hem. Even better than having no school was the fact that she had just received her allowance and it was crying out to be spent on a triple hot fudge sundae with rainbow sprinkles and an extra cherry.

Singing giddy nonsense to herself, Usagi completely missed the turn to the Crown Game Center. She hadn't even realized she had missed it until she'd gone about four blocks farther than she should. She stopped and blinked at her surroundings for a moment before realizing her mistake. Giggling at herself good-naturedly she turned on her heel to head back the way she'd come but as she turned something in the window of the nearby shop caught her eye.

With a soft little, "Ooh," of delight she dashed over to look in the window. There, sitting on a red velvet cushion was a top had and a white mask just like Tuxedo Kamen's. The sight of it sent her into immediate fantasies involving her, Tuxedo Kamen and, unsurprisingly, a triple hot fudge sundae with rainbow sprinkles and an extra cherry. Without a second thought Usagi dashed into the shop to get a better look at the display.

Down the street Mamoru watched as a set of long blond pigtails disappeared into a shop bearing the sign, "The Masks We Wear." Curiosity overcame him and he followed at a safe distance to avoid notice.

Inside the shop was full of all sorts of costumes and pretty jewelry which Usagi would have to peruse at leisure but for now she had a mission. Making her way immediately to the front window she found her prize. Slowly, almost reverently, she reached out and touched it. The mask was soft and warm from the morning sun. Usagi giggled under her breath, imagining it felt just like Tuxedo Kamen's skin.

From behind a display of pirate costumes Mamoru watched the girl examining something in the window. Unfortunately her body was between him and whatever it was that held her attention and if he moved he would be noticed. Throwing caution to the wind he snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Whatcha lookin' at, Odango?"

Usagi yelped and spun around quickly, whacking Mamoru in the face with a pigtail as she did. When she realized who it was her previously happy blue eyes hardened, "Oh. It's _you_. What are you doing? Stalking me?"

Mamoru smirked, "I just wondered what could possibly hold your attention so long that wasn't made of sugar, that's all."

Usagi frowned at him and clutched the mask to her chest so that he couldn't see. She felt as if it would be ruined if it was tainted by his vision. She sniffed primly and replied, "I'll thank you to keep your nose out of my business, Baka."

Now doubly curious Mamoru stuck his hands in his pockets and feigned indifference, "Whatever you say, Odango. Probably just some cheap piece of jewelry. Little girls like sparkly things, don't they?"

Usagi's temper got the better of her and she forgot her resolve to hide the mask. She thrust it in front of his nose and said, "There! See! It's just a mask. Why are you so interested anyway?"

Mamoru blinked at the object clasped carefully in her little hands. It looked just like the one stored in the secret nook at the back of his closet. "Why on Earth are you so interested in that?" he found himself asking.

Usagi got a far-off look in her eyes and murmured, "It reminds me of someone..."

Mamoru did not miss that dreamy look and it made him nervous, at the same time it sent a little tickle of some emotion down to the pit of his stomach. Rather than explore that feeling he squashed it and said, "Does he wear a mask so no one will realize he's with you?"

The far-off look was replaced by a dagger-sharp one in a heartbeat. "You're just jealous because if you put on this mask you wouldn't look mysterious and handsome, you'd look like a buffoon." Usagi held the mask out towards him to prove her point but, much to her surprise, Mamoru backpedaled quickly. He crashed into the pirate display and used that as an excuse to turn away from her and begin picking up eye patches and plastic swords.

Usagi stared at him, her brain spinning a hundred miles a minute. For half a second there, before he'd leapt away, when the mask had just framed his eyes... Usagi blinked and chided herself for being foolish. Mamoru? That was the stupidest idea she'd ever had, and she had had some dandies. Carefully she put the mask back down on the velvet pillow and turned to leave the store.

From where he crouched amidst pirate miscellania Mamoru watched and, before she'd gone couldn't help himself from asking, "I thought you wanted that mask, Odango."

Usagi stopped but didn't turn to face him. That crazy, stupid image still floating in her head. "No," she answered, "I'll wait. Someday I will be given the real one."

Without another word she left the little shop, "The Masks We Wear."


	3. Three : Hair

Usagi and Mamoru

100 Drabbles

Three - Hair

Words - 402

Red faced and fuming Usagi Tsukino leapt to her feet. "That is _it_!" she screeched at a wide-eyed Mamoru Chiba.

"Everyday it's the same thing; odango-atama, odango-atama, odango-atama!" Her hands flew to her hair, everyone in the arcade was staring at the screaming young woman including her surprised nemesis. With practiced ease she whipped out a number of bobby pins from each bun and her hair cascaded down... and down... and down.

"There. Are you happy now?"

Mamoru whistled softly, "Just how much hair did you keep tied up in those things Oda- er..." he wracked his brain, "Rapunzel?" She looked the part too, her golden tresses fell nearly to her ankles.

Crystal blue fire raged behind her eyes, "You won't give up, will you? No matter what I do. Even if I cut it all off you'd just call me 'Baldy.'"

Mamoru shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, "Yeah. Probably."

Usagi stared at him, her mouth had dropped open but she just couldn't find the words to express her fury. Finally she closed her mouth with a little click of her teeth and turned to storm out of the arcade, a mass of blondness flying behind her.

Mamoru, chuckling into his coffee didn't immediately notice a new presence at his booth. When he did look up it was to find his best friend, Motoki, staring down at him with a knowing grin.

Arching a brow, Mamoru asked, "What has you looking like the cat that just got into the cream?"

Motoki grinned wider, "You're pulling her braids."

Mamoru blinked, truly confused. "Excuse me?"

"When a little boy has a crush on a little girl but he doesn't know how to express it he tugs on her braids. That's you. Only instead of pulling her braids, you're pulling her odangos." Motoki crossed his arms with a triumphant expression on his face.

Mamoru stared at his friend for a moment in stupefied silence and then threw back his head and laughed. The confident smile on Motoki's face faded a bit. Mamoru, still chuckling, flicked his fingers to dismiss the thought and went back to his coffee. "You're nuts, Motoki. And I think you're making too big a deal over some hair."

Still, Mamoru was inordinately pleased when Usagi returned the next day with her hair back in the traditional odangos.


	4. Four : Karma

Usagi and Mamoru

100 Drabbles

Four - Karma

Words - 768

Usagi watched, unnoticed through the big windows of the Crown Game Center, as Mamoru sat hunched over at the counter, his long fingers wrapped around a coffee cup. He looked awfully pensive and moody. Well, at least more pensive and moody than he usually did. With a little sigh she decided that something must be done for, though she disliked having to extend the courtesy to her arch nemesis she felt it her sacred duty to cheer up all those who were feeling down.

Bracing herself for what may end up being an exercise in futility Usagi put on her best smile and bounced into the arcade. She flung herself onto the stool next to Mamoru and spun around once for good measure before singing out in her brightest, most chirpy voice, "Good morning, Baka!"

He didn't even turn his head away from his coffee. He just kept gazing down into it as if he could see the answers to the riddles of the universe if only he stared hard enough. Usagi pouted. _No one_ could resist her brightest, most chirpy voice! Most of the people in the arcade had looked over at her and smiled and she wasn't even talking to them. Well fine, on to plan B.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked, plastering on the wide, puppy dog eyes.

The infuriating man responded, still without turning to look at her, "I am contemplating matters of karma, Odango-atama. Nothing you would understand."

"Oooh, karma. Like a karma sundae with whipped cream and nuts," Usagi nodded to herself knowledgably.

His lips didn't even twitch, Usagi had been watching for it. He just said in a quiet voice, "No, Odango, that would be 'kar-mel.'"

Raising her nose primly Usagi retorted, "No, Baka, that would be 'carAmel.' Don't try to outwitify me when it comes to ice cream. In that, at least, I reign supreme."

Finally Mamoru's lips quirked in a tiny smile. Encouraged, Usagi continued, "And anyway that was a joke. I happen to know what karma is. It's like... what goes around comes around and stuff."

Usagi felt a thrill of accomplishment as he set down his cup and turned halfway in his seat and looked at her. "I'm impressed, Odango. I didn't think you could hold anything so philosophical in that fluffy little brain of yours."

Usagi deemed not to reply to that. She certainly wasn't about to tell him she had had to endure an hour and a half long lecture on the subject from Haruka-sensei after she'd made the same karma-caramel comment, seriously then, in class the day before. Instead she asked, "What matters of karma were you considering?"

He didn't answer right away but stared at her curiously with those pretty, dark blue eyes of his. How was life fair when it gave such gorgeous eyes to such a complete jerk? Usagi started to feel uncomfortable under his relentless scrutiny until finally she exclaimed, "Well? What!"

Mamoru blinked. The serious look in his eyes melted away and the cocky grin came back, "I was just wondering, Odango, if karma was punishing me for the way I treat you."

Completely nonplussed Usagi asked, "What do you mean? How is karma punishing you?"

He didn't answer. He just downed the last of his coffee and stood from his stool, turning to leave. Usagi wasn't about to take that and grabbed his sleeve, "I asked you a question, Baka!"

Mamoru turned back to the bright-eyed girl and, on impulse, bent over and pressed a finger to her cute, little nose. "You should keep this out of other people's business, Odango," he said softly.

In surprise Usagi released his sleeve and Mamoru took that opportunity to slip away from her and out of the arcade. Rubbing her nose Usagi stared at his retreating back trying vainly to figure out what had just happened. Unable to come to a suitable conclusion she fell back on the old reliable and decided he was mocking her. "You baka!" she shouted after him, though by now he was much too far away to hear her, "I was just trying to cheer you up!" Exercise in futility indeed.

Down the street Mamoru had retreated back into thought. Karma. Perhaps it was karma punishing him for teasing the girl so much. After all what else would explain this unreasonable urge to protect her alongside his urge to make her ears turn red and her eyes bulge in that cute way she had?

Mamoru stuck his hands in his pockets and grumbled. Stupid karma.


	5. Five : Short Skirt

Usagi and Mamoru

100 Drabbles

Five - Short Skirt

Words - 1005

Snow was falling in big, fat flakes and covered the ground in a good five inches of poof. When the _heck_ had that happened? When Usagi had arrived at the mall it had been a chilly but clear Autumn day. Now, five hours later, it was winter!

She felt a shiver start at the back of her ankles and make it's way up her spine and straight on into her ponytails. She was definitely not dressed to be out in this kind of weather. Sure she was wearing a fluffy pink sweater on but she was also wearing a very short, though very cute if she did say so herself, skirt.

She turned back to the mall in the hopes of finding a payphone and calling her father to beg for a ride home but it was locked up tight already and the lights were all off. Sniffling to herself about the mean mall security guys, though in all fairness she'd been warned four times that the mall was closing and had eventually had to be pushed out almost bodily, she decided there was nothing for it but to start walking home. With only a minor wail about how unfair life was, she had to conserve her energy after all, she set off into the blowing snow.

It was one of those eerily quiet nights that only exist when it's snowing. Maybe it is the flurry of movement but no sound, or the way the crisp air makes even the tiniest crunch of snow under foot echo, or it could be the slightly otherworldly light of the moon reflecting off the fresh mounds of white. Whatever it was it had Usagi's hair standing on end as she trudged through the deserted streets. She had her hands tucked into her armpits and was taking little baby-steps lest the combination of slick sidewalk and her own klutziness send her tumbling.

As on edge as she was it was no surprise really that she overreacted when a voice called out from the shadows, "Oy, what kind of moron wears a skirt like that in this kind of weather." It was even less of a surprise when, with a shrill yelp she jumped and her legs slid out from under. She landed with a muffled _whoomph_ on her derriere.

"Uh... Sorry, Odango. Didn't mean to startle you," Mamoru said. _At least not _that_ much_, he added mentally. He bent over her but she was sitting shock still, staring ahead with very large eyes. "Yo, Odango? You okay?"

Actually Usagi was quite rationally assessing her situation, an unlikely behavior which was most probably a result of shock. _Let's see. I'm cold. Really cold. It's dark and scary out and the biggest jerk on the face of the Earth just jumped out of a darkened alley to scare me. _(Ok, but her thought's weren't the most rational even in the best of times.) _And worst of all it feels like my butt is frozen to the cement, stupid fashionable mini-skirts._

Back in the real world Mamoru was beginning to get worried about the petite girl sitting in the snow. He removed his trench coat (he'd been so excited to find one in the exact same shade of green as his favorite jacket) and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders. Had she been any other girl he might have done something dashing like swept her into his arms and carried her to a place of warmth and safety. Unfortunately she wasn't any other girl and, much as Usagi might debate the statement, Mamoru was no dummy. He could picture the scene perfectly should she snap to in his arms and it involved a lot of ear-piercing shrieks and being clobbered about the head. He decided he would rather avoid that particular scenario if at all possible.

Back in Lala Land Usagi was mentally debating. _Hmm... I only have two options as far as I can see. I can either get angry, scream and clobber Mamoru about the head or I can cry. Now were it anyone else the second option would be far preferable as it would probably earn me lots of sympathy and maybe a free hot chocolate. But I think that, considering it _is_ Mamoru, the latter choice would be much more satisfying._

Since he could not help the silly girl and he certainly couldn't leave her Mamoru decided that his only option was to try and snap her out of her stupor. Pondering a moment and knelt in front of her and said, "Wake up, Odango, you're late for school!" Pfft, good luck there. That didn't even work when it was true.

He tried again: "Look, Odango! A jumbo banana split, just for you!" Even Usagi Tsukino was not tempted by ice cream when she could not feel her buttocks from the cold.

Desperately he said, "Odango! Motoki is here for your date, you'd better wake up!" Strike three. Maybe if he'd said Tuxedo Kamen was here, but Mamoru would never say that. Ever.

Now Mamoru was really starting to get worried. He gently placed a hand on the shivering girl's shoulder. "Usagi?"

Oddly enough it was her name, so unfamiliar on Mamoru's lips, which brought Usagi back to reality. Having come to a well thought out decision about what to do already she immediately acted on it. She started by smacking his hand from her shoulder and shoving him so he fell backwards into the snow. She struggled to her feet and stood over him shouting, "What's the big idea jumping out of the dark like that and scaring me? You knew I'd fall down! You did it on purpose! You are the biggest, most conceited, meanest jerk in the whole world and I never want to see you again!"

She had gone a full three blocks towards her home, stomping and growling the entire way, before she realized she was wrapped snuggly in Mamoru's coat.


	6. Six : Blue Eyes

Usagi and Mamoru

100 Themes

Six - Blue Eyes

Words - 732

There he was, leaning against the counter in all of his cocky glory talking to Motoki. It was too much to hope, really, that this would be the _one_ day he would not be there to make her life miserable. With a little sigh Usagi straightened her shoulders and marched into the arcade, head held high.

If he was surprised when she made a beeline for him he did not show it. He did look mildly amused when she bowed before him and held out a large paper bag. She waited, cheeks aflame, but he did not take the bag. She peeked up under her bangs but he was just standing there... smirking. A spark of anger ignited in her but, remembering their last encounter, she pushed it down and said in her most polite and mature voice, "Here is your coat. Thank you for lending it to me."

Still he made no move to take it. She looked up at him fully this time, a confused frown on her face. "Well?"

Slowly, lazily, he crossed his arms, "And?"

She blinked, "And what?"

"How about an apology for pushing me into the snow?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You made me fall into the snow first."

"By saying 'hello?'"

"By hiding and calling out to surprise me and make me fall!"

Mamoru frowned, "Do you really believe that I have nothing better to do with my time then plot ways to embarrass you?"

Struggling to fight back the irritation swelling within her Usagi firmly set the bag on the counter next to him and said primly, "It would certainly seem that way."

He opened his mouth to respond with some smart-alecky remark but she turned away before he could and spoke to Motoki who, until that moment, had been watching the exchange with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. "Hi Motoki!" she chirped, "Guess what?"

Grinning at the look on Mamoru's face at being ignored Motoki replied, "What, Usagi?"

She pulled a smaller paper bag from the pocket of her coat, with a grin. "I brought you a present!"

"Really? Wow, Usagi, thanks. What is it?"

"Cookies!" Before Mamoru had a chance to make the comment she was sure was on the tip of his tongue she continued, "But don't worry, my mom baked them. I just decorated them."

She wasn't quick enough this time and Mamoru drawled, "So that's why they look like they were done by a five year old- eh, Odango?"

Red-faced, she stuck her tongue out at him. Motoki, hoping to break up the bickering reached into the bag and pulled out a large gingerbread man. It was practically covered in frosting and assorted pieces of candy. "Hey, these are cute. That was sure nice of you, Usagi."

Usagi blushed and poked her fingers together, unable to meet Motoki's eyes. Mamoru, meanwhile, examined the cookie while trying to look like he wasn't. Mostly it looked like it was randomly strewn with frosting, sprinkles and candies but he noticed that the gingerbread man's hair was piped in dirty yellow and its eyes in dark green. Mamoru could picture Usagi spending hours mixing colors to get them just the right shades to perfectly match his friend's attributes.

Motoki smiled at Usagi and bit off the gingerbread man's head, oblivious to the effort that had gone into it.

Without a word to Usagi and Motoki, who were too distracted by each other to notice, he slipped away from the counter and out of the arcade. As a wave of cold air washed over him he reached into the paper bag Usagi had brought and pulled out his neatly folded green trench coat. With a last glance at the girl furiously flirting with his oblivious friend Mamoru shook his head and started towards home.

No one had ever made cookies for him, at least not that he could remember. He wondered why that bothered him now when he thought he was long hardened to such feelings. He stuck his hands in his pockets and felt something crinkle. Curiously he pulled out a small paper bag and within it he found a gingerbread man. It was smaller than those given to Motoki and its left arm was slightly deformed but it had piped on black hair and eyes blue like the ocean depths.


	7. Seven : Things Left Unsaid

Usagi and Mamoru

100 Themes

Seven - Things Left Unsaid

Words - 962

"No! Where did that monster come from?" Usagi cried, "Oh my god- he's going to-" And earth shattering scream pierced the air.

"Geez Usagi, it's just a game. Calm down," exclaimed Naru from where she had been watching Usagi play the Sailor V game.

Usagi pouted, "But I almost had a new high score."

"Yeah, well you might be used to it but I don't like having everyone in the arcade staring at me," Naru replied, putting a hand up to shield her face from the wide-eyed stares of the Crown Center patrons and employees. "Can I have a turn now?"

"Sure, Naru!" Usagi exclaimed, hopping up from the seat. Naru settled herself in and inserted her coin while Usagi leaned over her shoulder to watch. As the introduction played Usagi was disappointed to notice a certain dark-haired man walk through the sliding glass doors. He waved at Motoki but, to her surprise, headed toward Usagi instead.

"Odango-atama," he scolded upon reaching her, "Do you realize I could hear that shriek from a block and a half away? What are you going to do when someone hears you and calls the police thinking some poor girl is being kidnapped or something?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that if you can't say something nice you shouldn't say anything at all?" Usagi retorted.

"No, actually," he said with a smirk.

Usagi's nose started scrunching up. _That was quick_, Mamoru thought. _At this rate we'll proceed right through bulging eyes and stomping feet to huffing out before I even get a chance to enjoy myself._ But before he could consider easing up a wicked gleam crossed Usagi's eyes and she said, "Fine then, apparently you can't control yourself. So instead if _you_ can't say something nice _I_ won't say anything at all."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, Odango?" Mamoru asked. But Usagi did not answer, instead she leaned back over Naru's shoulder to watch the redhead's game.

Mamoru grinned, "I see. You're giving me the silent treatment. What a treat! Of course we all know that you can't keep that big mouth shut more than two minutes anyway, so I'd better enjoy this opportunity while it lasts." Taking off his coat he headed over to the bar where Motoki had already poured him a cup of coffee.

"What's up?" Motoki asked, "You two done going at it already?"

"Nope. The Odango has decided to give me the silent treatment. As if that will last ten minutes."

Motoki looked suprised, "I don't know, man. She can be pretty stubborn when she wants."

"Right," Mamoru drawled, taking a slow, savory sip of coffee. "If she comes over here she'll be yelling at me in no time."

A sly look came into Motoki's eyes. "Oh really?" he said, "How about we make a little wager on that?"

Mamoru stopped in mid-sip. "Like what?"

Motoki pondered, rubbing his chin. "Like you have to make Usagi talk in under two minutes from the time she comes over here or... You have to shovel that bloody sidewalk every morning for two weeks."

"And if I win?"

"Free coffee for a month."

Mamoru smirked at his friend, "You never charge me anyway."

"Oh. Well then I won't add up your tab."

"You're evil, man."

"You know it. Hey Usagi! Come here a sec!"

Mamoru's eyes widened, "Hey! I didn't even- oh, hey Odango. Uh... fail any tests lately?"

The blond ignored his rather lame attempt and smiled brightly at Motoki, "Hi Motoki! Did you need something?"

Motoki looked very pointedly at Mamoru and then the clock before turning back to the girl, "Not really, you've just been spending so much time with your friend I haven't had a chance to talk to you at all today."

Usagi blushed with pleasure. "Oh!" she squeaked, "Well I'm always happy to talk to you whenever you want."

An opening! "Careful, Odango. Don't get any of that drool on Motoki's nice, clean apron."

He saw her jaw clench but she did not acknowledge his existence. Well, it was a start. "Not that you haven't already messed up enough of his aprons. Remember that time you tripped and dumped milkshake all down his front?"

Her eyes narrowed but instead of rising to the bait she asked Motoki, "Was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really," he replied, "Has anything interesting happened to you lately?"

"Yeah," Mamoru interjected, "Like maybe someone mistook you for Mickey Mouse and asked for an autograph?"

She tensed, he was sure she tensed, but she just answered Motoki's question as if she hadn't heard him. "My dad got a raise at work and to celebrate he got us each a present. He brought me these new earrings, see?"

"Those are cute," Motoki answered, but his eyes were on Mamoru, who glanced over at the clock. Thirty seconds! The girl was better than he'd thought. His brain raced, how could he make her talk to him? Wait a second...

"Odango? You said that if I didn't say anything nice you wouldn't say anything at all, right?"

Silence.

"Usagi?" Mamoru said, half turning towards her and propping his head on his fist with his elbow on the counter and giving her his most charming smile, "You're really pretty."

"WHAAAAAT?" she shrieked, spinning to face him so fast she almost fell over.

Mamoru grinned at Motoki, who had a somewhat stunned look on his face as well, "See you tomorrow, buddy. And I have a feeling I'll be _really_ thirsty."

Mamoru strolled out of the arcade, Usagi watched him go spluttering and blushing bright red. Motoki shook his head, unsure who had won that bet; Mamoru or Usagi?


	8. Eight : Kiss

Usagi and Mamoru

100 Drabbles

Eight - Kiss

Words - 990

"What's up with the Odango-atama? She's looking even spacey than usual today," Mamoru asked, looking at her over his (_free_) cup of coffee.

Motoki handed a couple of giggly schoolgirls their ice creams and walked back down to Mamoru's end of the counter. He followed his gaze and saw Usagi sitting in a booth with her root beer float. She had her arms crossed and though the straw was brushing her lips she was not drinking. She seemed to be staring a hole through the wall opposite her and yet not seeing anything. Motoki shrugged.

A wolfish grin alit on Mamoru's face as only the prospect of teasing Usagi could bring about. Motoki had become rather more accustomed to that look than he would have liked and, as Mamoru got up to saunter over to the girl, decided he had better follow. If nothing else at least he could try to keep their voices low enough to protect the hearing of his customers, not that he had ever been successful before.

Mamoru dropped gracefully into the booth across from Usagi while Motoki stayed upright, leaning against the back of her seat. Suddenly finding Mamoru's cocky grin in her line of vision snapped Usagi out of her reverie immediately. She scowled at him and would have ordered him to leave her alone except that she noticed that his presence was made much more enjoyable in that he brought the object of her affections along with him.

"Hey Odango," Mamoru said, "Did you finally fry that last brain cell playing videogames? I knew it would happen one of these days." Motoki vaguely wondered if his friend recalled that he was badmouthing videogames in front of the arcade owner's son.

Usagi rolled her eyes and said, "No, I was just thinking." Her eyes fell on the float in front of her and her eyes lit up as if she'd forgotten she had it. She took a big, loud slurp.

"Charming," Mamoru observed. "Well, considering how hard you were concentrating I know exactly what you were thinking. In fact I can even answer you're question."

"Huh?" Usagi said, knowing immediately after she opened her mouth that she would regret taking his hook.

"It's spelled U-S-A-G--"

He did not have a chance to complete his statement as Usagi casually wadded up her napkin and flung it in his face. "You're loosing it, Mamoru," she said, "Why should we even continue our verbal sparring if that's the best you can come up with?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to respond but didn't have a chance as Motoki was laughing too hard. "Point to Usagi," he gasped.

Usagi looked far too pleased with herself in Mamoru's opinion. "So what _were_ you thinking about then, Odango?" he growled.

The self-satisfied expression was quickly burned away by a fierce blush as Usagi's eyes darted to Motoki and then back down to the table in front of her. "I, uh... I was thinking about kisses..."

Motoki was finally getting himself under control and wiping the tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes. "Kisses?" he asked.

Mamoru was surprised he couldn't feel the heat radiating from her as brightly as the blond was glowing. "Um... yeah, like first kisses. I was wondering what my first kiss will be like." Her eyes flicked hopefully up to Motoki's face but her gaze immediately retreated back to the tabletop.

Motoki smiled jovially, "Well you're such a nice girl I'm sure it'll be with a really great guy, Usagi, but you shouldn't think about it so much or it might not live up to your expectations."

Mamoru wondered vaguely how his friend could not see that he'd just taken the girl's heart and stepped on it. "Uh... yeah, maybe you're right..." she murmured, the blush changing in color slightly to the shade which foretold the coming of tears.

"Oops!" Motoki said, noticing a customer walk over to his counter, "Talk to you later, Usagi. Mamoru."

The miserable girl nodded but didn't say anything. Mamoru found himself in a predicament. Sure he liked to get a rise out of Usagi but he didn't want to see her really upset like this. Unfortunately he had no idea how to cheer her up so he decided that his only option would be to get her mad enough at him that she would forget about her problems. It always worked before.

"I'll kiss you," he said. He very nearly smacked himself in the head. _That_ was how he was going to annoy her? She was right, he really was loosing it.

It did seem to work though, in as far as she was to surprised at his statement to dwell on her heartbreak. She didn't even say anything to him, just stared at him like he'd just said he would grow another head and name it Bartholomew.

_Ok, time for some disaster recovery_. "What? I'm not good enough for a first kiss?" _Oh just kill yourself now and put us all out of our misery, Moron._

Now her eyebrows drew down and her lips pulled in to a sour scowl. Oh yeah, she was furious. "Fine," she spat.

"Wait- what?"

"Fine," she repeated, tears of fury and hurt filling her blue eyes, "Kiss me. Apparently I'm not good enough for anyone else." She leaned forward, puckering her lips and jutting them out so much it was almost comical.

A full minute and twenty-eight seconds later Usagi opened her eyes to find the booth empty. Motoki was just passing by her table on the way back to the staff room. "What happened to Mamoru?" she asked him.

"I don't know, Usagi," he replied, "I just looked up to see him leaving a minute ago. Looked like he was really in a hurry."

After Motoki walked away a very wicked smile crossed the girl's face. Two points for Usagi.


	9. Nine : Button

Usagi and Mamoru

100 Themes

Nine - Button

Words - 612

It was love at first sight. Usagi knew the moment Mamoru walked into the arcade that day that her heart was lost. And after all, who wouldn't fall for that face? Those eyes? That silky, black hair?

With a squeal of delight Usagi threw herself at the man and the little black Labrador Retriever puppy he held, tucked between himself and his coat to protect it from the bitter cold outside. "Ohmygosh! It's SO cute! Where did you get it? Can I hold it? Please?" Mamoru stared down at the girl, unused to seeing this cute and charming aspect directed at him.

She gleefully scritched the puppies ears with one finger. "I found it," he explained, "Out in the snow by the trash bin in the alley."

She gasped in horror that someone would treat such an adorable creature so poorly and, loosing patience waiting for Mamoru to hand it over, pulled the puppy from the man's grasp. He let her take it, amused at the affection she lavished on the little animal. She immediately plopped herself on the arcade floor, heedless of the wet snow and mud tracked in and out by customers all day, and cradled the puppy in her arms.

Mamoru crouched next to her, enjoying seeing her giggle and fawn over the dog. He was strangely reluctant to end her enjoyment but felt it necessary to warn her, "It might just be lost. It's owners might be looking for it right now."

Usagi froze momentarily in her playing. Quietly she said, "I know. This puppy was obviously loved. Look how open and playful he is." At this the puppy started gnawing on the large, purple buttons of Usagi's sweater. She smiled, "I think I'll call him Button." When she looked up at Mamoru for approval of the name she found his eyes clouded and troubled. She could not have guessed that her comment about the puppy's openness and playfulness as evidence of it's being loved had caused his distress.

Before she could question him a little girl of approximately eight ran into the arcade looking frantic. From her hand dangled a short lease with a collar still attached to it. Her eyes quickly surveyed the room and, upon lighting on Usagi and her bundle, she let out a cry of relief. She hurried over to Usagi and Mamoru and began trying to speak but was weeping too hard to make herself intelligible. Mamoru watched Usagi, fearful that she would not want to give the puppy up. Instead she stood with the brightest smile he'd ever seen on her face and pressed the dog into the little girl's arms. It was only after the child had left, clutching the wiggling pup with all her might, that the wistful look painted her face.

She met Mamoru's guarded gaze once more and, with a forced smile, left the arcade. Watching her go, Mamoru wondered if she would ever stop surprising him.

He hoped not.

The next day Usagi found a little, black stuffed dog in her usual booth at the Crown Game Center. It had a tag attached which read, "To Usagi, From Motoki." Normally this would have sent her into palpitations of joy but she had taken it upon herself to know everything there was to know about her crush and she knew that the graceful handwriting on the card did not belong to him. She glanced around the arcade but the familiar head of black hair was not present.

Clutching the little toy to her chest she wondered if he would ever stop surprising her.

She hoped not.


	10. Ten : Sweet Sixteen

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Ten - Sweet Sixteen

Words - 494

It had been three days since Usagi had seen Mamoru. Every time she walked into the arcade and found his familiar form missing she felt a little sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. She explained this to herself by saying that it meant that he would be all the meaner and more teasing when finally she saw him again.

At last she asked Motoki about it.

"Actually I'm really glad you asked, Usagi. See Mamoru's been sick... hey, you just got really pale. You're not getting sick too, are you? Are you sure? Ok, well anyway, Mamoru's been sick and every day I've been stopping by his apartment to drop off juice and make sure he takes his medicine. You know, the normal nursing stuff. But today I have to close and I won't be able to make it. Do you think you could go for me?"

Usagi could deny her Motoki nothing and so she found herself here. Walking down the old hallway looking for the door marked with the initials MC. "I've been visiting him there for so long I don't even remember what the number is," Motoki had explained before assuring her that she would have no trouble finding it. When at last she did she stood before it for a few minutes, clutching the groceries she had picked up with the money Motoki had pushed on her, before tentatively reaching out and giving it a gentle rap.

From within came a growl which sounded like, "Go away!" Stubbornly she reached up and pounded on the door heavily. There was a shuffling sound and weighty footsteps approaching the door which was cracked open and Mamoru's head, hair mussed, thrust through.

"Motoki! I told you I just wanted to be left al-" His eyes widened and his jaws dropped, "O-Odango? What're you doing here?"

With a frown she held out the bag she had brought, "Motoki sent me."

Mamoru snatched the bag from her hands, grumbled, "Thanks," and closed the door in her face. Usagi, outraged at his rudeness, did not move. A moment later his head reappeared, with a confused look upon it. "You brought me a carton of orange juice, a bottle of vitamins, a girly manga and three issues of _Sweet Sixteen_ magazine?"

Usagi blushed, "I just thought what I would want if I was sick..."

A bemused look passed across his face and he ran a hand through his hair, only making it stick out more, looking as if he was restraining himself from laughing. Shaking his head he in resignation, he reentered his apartment and closed the door gently.

Fighting down her embarrassment, Usagi called through the door, "Motoki said to make sure you take your medicine!" She turned to go but the number on his apartment door, underneath the silver initials MC, caught her attention. She grinned. 16-C. Sweet Sixteen.


	11. Eleven : Past

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Eleven - Past

Words - 247

"Do you remember that time..." Motoki began.

After that Mamoru mostly tuned him out. He nodded and laughed in the appropriate spots but didn't really pay attention to what his friend was saying. He disliked revisiting the past with Motoki, even if it was recent events. It only served to remind him that before he had met Motoki, his first friend, he basically had no past. Just the cold orphanage, no happy memories there, and before that... nothing.

The past was not a place he enjoyed lingering. He had big plans for the future but they were mostly general ideas of where he would like to go. Too much could change in an instant, he had learned as a child, to plan much beyond tomorrow. At that moment a blond head intruded into their conversation.

"No _way_!" Usagi shrieked, "Mamoru did _not_ really say that!"

Motoki nodded with a grin, "He did."

Crystalline blue eyes turned to him in question and, as happened each time those eyes met his own, images from the past welled up uncalled. Memories of every meeting between the Odango and himself rushed to the front of his mind; every collision, every random object unknowingly tossed at his head, every argument, every quiet, awkward moment when they had nothing to fight about. Every time bright sapphire eyes met dark cobalt he remembered.

"Yes," he said, quietly, "That's what happened."


	12. Twelve : Present

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Twelve - Present

Words - 222

"Usagi Tsukino? ...Usagi Tsukino?"

Haruka-sensei slowly lowered her pen down to mark the girl absent. One might mistake the gleam in her eyes as being vengeful but of course that would be unprofessional in a teacher so could not be. She placed the pen on the role sheet and called, one last time, "Usagi Tsukino?"

"Present!" squealed a high voice, panting and out of breath. Usagi had just charged through the door, nearly landing atop Umino in the back row. She caught herself just in time, to Umino's dismay.

"You are late, Tsukino," Haruka-sensei said, marking Usagi tardy rather than absent.

"Wait!" Usagi squeaked, "I have a note from the office!"

With a wide grin she handed over the slip of paper which read: _Usagi Tsukino's father called and excused her tardiness today because she had to meet with her psychiatrist. _Haruka-sensei arched a brow, "You had to meet with your psychiatrist?"

Usagi turned bright red, "_What! _I mean... Uh... yes."

"What for?"

"Uh... I... um... I thought... I thought I was a chicken."

"A chicken."

"Um... yeah. I don't really like to talk about it much."

"Take your seat, Tsukino."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mamoru smirked wickedly as he walked away from the payphone booth. Easiest yen he'd ever made.


	13. Thirteen : Future

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirteen - Future

Words - 744

Mamoru trudged home after a particularly frustrating youma battle. He'd had to rescue Sailor Moon not once but twice which completely ruined the dramatic exit he had accomplished the first time around. Was it possible that the blond heroine was getting _more_ clumsy?

"Oops!"

That was the only warning he got before something small and hard landed painfully on the top of his head. He yelped and reached up to see what had hit him. In his hand he found a small, feminine shoe. He looked behind him, a scathing remark ready on his tongue but the street was empty. Blinking, he stared at the shoe in confusion.

"Up here! It figures it would be you. My shoe certainly has an affinity for your head."

Mamoru looked up and there, three stories up atop the building he was passing by, he saw a blond, odangoed head peeking down at him. "How did you get up there?" he called.

Usagi, sitting on the edge of the rooftop with her feet dangling over, was not about to tell him that she had leapt up as Sailor Moon before returning to her civilian form to think. Her eyes darted around and she breathed a sigh of relief at being able to call down, "There's a fire escape over around the side."

A few minutes later she heard the clatter of someone climbing the ladder followed by footsteps behind her. She did not turn to look at Mamoru and so was completely unprepared for the large hands which pushed her from behind. A scream tore from her lungs before she realized that the hands were still firmly holding her shoulders. They released her, her heart racing, and Mamoru sat on the edge of the building next to her.

"Saved your life, Odango. Now you owe me."

With a glare she responded, "Owe you what?"

Mamoru put a finger to his chin and pretended to consider, "Hmm, how about a kiss? That's the traditional reward when a damsel in distress is rescued."

Usagi snorted, "My life is worth more than a kiss, thank you. And anyway, since it was you who put my life at risk you get nothing." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Mamoru chuckled but didn't respond. They sat in silence, watching the sun set over Tokyo for a few minutes before he asked, "What're you doing up here, Odango-atama?"

Usagi chewed her lower lip, "Nothing... Thinking about the future I guess."

"The future? What kind of a future does a dumb, klutz like you have?"

Mamoru waited for her biting comeback but was surprised when silence fell. He turned to look at the girl who was staring morosely at her toes. "Odango?"

"You're right."

"What?"

"What kind of future do I have? I'm stupid and a crybaby and a klutz and I can't even-" she choked off.

"Can't even what?"

_Can't even find the other Sailor Senshi like Luna told me to, _she thought, but aloud she responded, "Can't even keep my shoe on my foot." Tears welled in her eyes.

Frantically Mamoru tried to cut off the tears before they could start, "Wait a second, Odango, I was just kidding. You've got a great future ahead of you! I mean, you're not really stupid, you just find it easier to act that way. And you're not... well, ok you are a klutz, but you've got a lot of great aspects going for you too."

Usagi sniffled, "Like what?"

_Damn, I was afraid she would ask that._ "Well, I mean... you're cheerful and uh... good at the Sailor V game?"

Usagi stared at him for a while in silence. Mamoru was glad for the coming darkness which hid his rising blush. _That_ was the best he could come up with? She had a thousand wonderful traits and all he could say was that she was good at the Sailor V game? After a minute Mamoru was about to open his mouth and try again but Usagi cut him off with a little smile. "Thanks, Mamoru-baka," she said, getting to her feet. Still embarrassed, Mamoru stared out over the city as she walked away. Suddenly he felt little hands shove against him. He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips before a bubbly voice chirped, "Saved your life, now you owe me a kiss!"

Usagi giggled all the way down the fire escape.


	14. Fourteen : Closet

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Fourteen - Closet

Words - 494

It was her wedding day and Usagi was resplendent in white. Soft music played in the background and everything seemed to float around her. The happy, smiling faces blurred together, here and there one coming into focus. Her mother and father. Her best friend and maid of honor, Naru. And there, at the head of the aisle he stood. Tall and dashing in his tuxedo.

Motoki smiled at her, that sweet, slightly oblivious smile of his and reached out a gloved hand to her. A slight blush rose in her cheeks and her hand slowly moved to take his. When they were mere millimeters apart a deep voice called out, "No! I will not permit this!"

She turned and from a flurry of rose petals stepped the handsome form of her hero, Tuxedo Kamen. "My darling," he intoned, "How can you go to him when my heart longs for naught but you." With a soft gasp she turned to Motoki who glared at his rival. He took a step back from her and the familiar rose petals swirled around him. His tuxedo remained the same but a mask materialized across his face and a cape at his back.

In shock and confusion, Usagi fell back. The two Tuxedo Kamen's whipped out their canes and began to do battle. Sparks flew where their weapons met. Sweat dribbled down the two men's faces and angry sneers marred their faces. Usagi cried out in terror. There was a roar, like lightning, and one of the darkly clad forms fell. Usagi screamed.

Jolting herself awake Usagi gasped in breaths, trying to slow her racing heart. Slowly she came to the realization that it was dark and she was cramped and uncomfortable. She did not have any idea where she might have been. Gathering her breath for another scream she swallowed it in surprise when a door opened in the darkness. A tall, masculine figure stood in the blinding light. Squinting, Usagi stammered, "T-Tuxedo Kamen?"

A cocky laugh alerted her to her mistake and made clear who stood before her. "Mamoru-baka? What are you-? What am _I_ doing here? Is this a _closet_?"

Mamoru smirked and leaned down over her, "You fell asleep at the counter. You wouldn't wake up and you were snoring so loudly we had to do _something_ with you."

Usagi leapt to her feet, spluttering with rage. Over Mamoru's shoulder she saw Motoki cleaning a cup, carefully not looking at her. His face was bright red. Deciding offhand that it must be all Mamoru's fault she rounded on him. "You... you jerk! Why can't you be more like M-" she cut off, he _had_ let Mamoru put her in the closet after all. "Why can't you be more like Tuxedo Kamen!" With that she stomped on his foot and marched out of the arcade.

Mamoru stared after her with large, amused eyes.


	15. Fifteen : Mistake

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Fifteen - Mistake

Words - 144

"It is a mistake," Luna told her, and Sailor Moon knew her advisor was right. She could not make herself care. She knew that she should not trust Tuxedo Kamen, that she had no idea who he really was or what his motivation might be, but when he rescued her and held her safe in his strong arms all thought that he might harm her flew from her mind. Something about him was so familiar, so reminiscent, so comfortable that she could not hope to deny it.

Sailor Moon was certain that if she could only see his eyes, hidden behind that debonair mask, all of the answers would come clear. But she was also certain that to seek those answers before the time care was an even greater mistake.

* * *

AN (oh my god there's an author's note!) -

Funnily enough, **renegade**, this was written before I got your review. And yes, I do plan on going into more detail on the SM/TK relationship as I go on, especially after Usagi & Mamoru start thinking about eachother as more than enemies.

Thank you so much for all your reviews! They're what motivate me to keep writing!

PLEASE REVIEW! (oh I feel so cheap...)


	16. Sixteen : Behind the Blue Curtain

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Sixteen - Behind the Blue Curtain

Words - 469

After the last flash died away Usagi peeked out from behind the blue curtain. Perfect, Mamoru had gone to the restroom and left his schoolbag at his usual stool. Quickly snatching up her prizes she zipped over and began inserting them into the heavy texts in his bag. As she tucked the last one in she heard a voice over her shoulder growl, "What are you doing with my Principles of Neuropsychology text, Odango-atama?"

Usagi squeaked and flipped the book open to a random page. "I was just browsing through it, Baka" she replied, trying to sound intelligent. "It looked interesting. '_The most prominent bundle of axons in the brain is a collection of intercerebral fibers, known as the corpus callosum, an arched mass comprised almost exclusively of myelinated axon bundles or white matter. The corpus callosum lies in the depths of the space between the two hemispheres called the longitudinal fissure and lies immediately inferior to the cingullum, a major intracerebral fiber within the cingulate gyrus.'_" Usagi slammed the book shut, feeling as if her brain was spinning within her head.

Mamoru smirked, "Interesting, huh?"

Usagi stood, depositing the heavy text in its owner's lap. "Oh yeah, fascinating. Um... I have somewhere to be. See ya!"

Mamoru and Motoki exchanged a curious glance as the blond sped from the arcade. "What do you think that was all about?" the dark-haired man asked.

"No clue, man, but have you seen the latest addition my dad brought in? It's one of those photo booths..."

* * *

The next day Mamoru took his usual seat near the back of the lecture hall. Pulling his math text from his bag something small fluttered out. He picked it up inquisitively. It was a picture of Usagi making a face. Flipping it over he found a note which read, "_Mamoru Baka!_"

As the day progressed he discovered four more pictures tucked into his textbooks, all showing Usagi making various horrible faces or rude gestures and all with notes commenting on Mamoru's questionable state of mind, lacking social graces, or bad taste in fashion. At last, during his final lecture of the day, Mamoru pulled out Principles of Neuropsychology and, as expected, a small piece of paper fluttered out. Mamoru discovered that this one showed Usagi posed cutely, as if she was blowing a kiss and winking. Arching a brow he flipped it over to read, "_Mamoru-baka, I know how much you love to gaze upon my boundless beauty. Feel free to keep this and when your hot college friends ask who the gorgeous girl is you can give them my number!_"

Mamoru snorted laughter and obediently tucked the picture into his wallet.

Right next to the other five.

* * *

AN (oh my god another one, let's not make this a habit) -

The quote is actually taken directly from my Principles of Neuropsychology text (by Eric Zillmer and Mary Spiers- please don't sue me). It really was a fascinating class. I really am a huge dork.


	17. Seventeen : Ice Cream

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Seventeen - Ice Cream

Words - 100

Mamoru was getting a headache just watching it. "How can you eat all that when it's freezing outside, Odango-atama?" he asked, marveling as spoonful after heaping spoonful disappeared down her throat.

"Mmph-muffa-yrrmmm," she replied.

"As always your grace and refinement are astounding. Care to try that again, _without_ half a sundae in your mouth?"

She swallowed and licked her lips cheerfully, "I said, 'How can you not?'"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Of course, who doesn't eat ice cream in the middle of winter?"

She didn't reply, just tightened the scarf around her neck, grinned at him, and returned to her sundae.

* * *

AN-

A true drabble of 100 words... didn't really do much for me. Probably won't happen again.


	18. Eighteen : Death

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Eighteen - Death

Words - 664

Perhaps Usagi was just naive (ok, Usagi was definitely naive) but she had never really considered that she might actually die in her guise as Sailor Moon. Sure, she knew she could be hurt- and had been. She had even had the bad fortune of seeing others killed at the youma's hands (or whatever appendages they happened to have). But she had never really thought that she could be the one to meet death.

She was considering these rather morose thoughts as she sat in the park rubbing at her side. She was certain that when she had painfully climbed through her window last night and collapsed into bed that side had contained at least two broken ribs. She had fretted over how she would explain _that_ one to her mother but gratefully drifted to sleep before she had reached a conclusion. When she had woken up this morning her body seemed whole, if awfully sore.

It had not even been here fault that the battle had gone so badly. First that extra youma had popped up out of nowhere and distracted Tuxedo Kamen. Then that little girl had dashed out between herself and the youma she had been concentrating on. She had _had_ to take the hit. It would have killed a normal person, and torn the child apart. It was times like that she wished she could locateone of the otherSailor Senshi, sleeping somewhere in the city.

She chewed her lip, considering how unfair it was that she had such a heavy burden on her shoulders when a large hand came down on her shoulder. She flinched in pain but managed to make it look as if she was simply surprised. A smirking Mamoru sat on the bench next to her, stretching his long legs before him in the snow, and said, "Deep in thought, Odango? I never thought I would see the day."

Usagi had believed she wanted to be alone with her thoughts (why else come to an abandoned park in the middle of winter?) but found herself glad to have some company, even if it was her nemesis. She watched him for a moment, trying to gauge how he would react if she spoke her mind. Deciding that she really did not care what he thought of her anyway she asked, "Mamoru, what would you do if I died?"

To say that Mamoru was caught off guard by this question would be a minor understatement. He froze and did not answer for a good two minutes. At last he asked, "Why on Earth would you ask a question like that, Odango-atama?"

She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I could get sick or be hit by a car at any moment. And then there are all those weird youma attacks lately... People have died..." A wave of guilt washed over her, so heavy she could almost have sworn she saw it reflected in his eyes.

"You should not think about things like that, Odango. Whatever is meant to happen will happen and worrying about it will not change it one way or another. And anyway, no youma will get you. Not while Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are out there to protect everyone."

Strangely comforted, though more at his confidence in her secret identity's abilities rather than in her safety, she smiled and hopped to her feet. "I guess you're right. No point worrying." She turned to go, calling over her shoulder, "See ya."

Mamoru seemed to be lost in thought himself now but mumbled something Usagi could only take to be, "Bye." Satisfied she wandered away, thoughts of a warm house and maybe some hot chocolate replacing her previous dreary broodings.

Maybe Mamoru was just naive (something he had certainly never thought of himself as before) but he had never really considered that he might actually die in his guise as Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

AN-

No note. Just please review. Your reviews, positive or negative, keep me writing.


	19. Nineteen : Liar

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Nineteen - Liar

Words - 332

Mamoru watched her hop across the small clearing. '_Like a bunny,'_ he thought with some amusement. The snow was high and she was hopping from one indentation to the next, footprints left by some previous passer-by. She could just as easily have walked around the clearing, taking one of the curved paths which circled around it on either side- but heaven forbid she go out of her way.

Usagi was nearly across when her boot sunk a bit too deeply into the snow and she got caught, mid-hop. She twirled her arms, to no avail, and tumbled face first into the powdery whiteness. Unable to resist, Mamoru moseyed over to where she was pushing herself up, spitting snow out of her mouth.

"Are you trying to impersonate a snowman, Odango?" he asked, putting on his best smirk.

She glared up at him, towering over her. "You are such a jerk."

Mamoru's smirk widened to a grin and he leaned over and offered her his hand to help her up. "Liar," he said.

She ignored his hand and stood on her own with her back to him, brushing snow out of her hair with her fingers. "You are despicable," she called over her shoulder.

He reached over and gently brushed snow from her back. "Liar."

Usagi spun on him, her face red. "You," she sputtered, "are insufferable."

He pulled his blue-gray scarf from around his neck and tucked it around her own. "Liar," he said.

Her eyebrows drew down furiously, her ponytails standing almost on end, "Mamoru, I _hate _you!" She turned and stomped away from him.

She had nearly passed through the cement archway which would take her out of view when she turned and looked back at him. He was still standing precisely where she'd left him, that infuriating grin on his face, watching her. Before she turned to leave he opened his mouth and called, "Liar!"


	20. Twenty : Scars

Usagi and Mamoru

100 Drabbles

Twenty - Scars

Words - 495

It happened in a blur of blond and chocolate. Mamoru and Motoki had been discussing their latest exam when Usagi came charging up, milkshake in hand, to share some random tidbit of gossip with her crush. Before anyone really knew what was happening Usagi was face down on the floor, having tripped over her own feet, and chocolate milkshake was dripping down Mamoru's black turtleneck.

Usagi did not even take time to complain about the pain of the fall before hopping to her feet and appologizing. Motoki pointed Mamoru to the employee break room, telling him that there was a spare shirt back in his locker. Mamoru shot Usagi a disgusted look but did not say a word as he headed back, trying not to drip on the floor _too_ much. His silence only made her feel worse and Usagi followed on his heels, still spouting appologies.

In the break room Mamoru spun on her demanding, "Why do you keep saying you are sorry? You never did when you dumped that ice cream cone on my green jacket!"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Duh. I didn't mean to do it this time. And anyway, I _like_ that shirt." Mamoru frowned at her, resolving to wear the jacket everyday from now on, just to spite her.

It was at this point that Usagi realized that Mamoru had removed the soiled shirt and was trying to wipe off the sticky-sweetness that had soaked through with a paper towel. Before she could even work up a good blush though she noticed the long, ugly scar running diagonally from the base of his neck to just below his rib cage. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "Where did you get that!"

Mamoru had his back to her and was rummaging in Motoki's locker for the spare shirt. "It's from the car crash that killed my parents," he replied.

Usagi gasped. Mamoru, shirt halfway over his head, froze. Slowly, he returned to motion, gathering his thoughts as he pulled the shirt the rest of the way on. Why was it surprising to him that she did not know that? He had never told _anyone_ accept Motoki, and that was after they'd been friends for nearly four years. Why, then, did it seem completely natural that the little rabbit should know everything about him?

After taking a needlessly long time smoothing the plain, gray shirt Mamoru turned to face her. Her eyes were wide and wet. "Oh... I didn't know. Mamoru I'm so so-"

He cut her off with a harsh wave of his hand. "I don't want your sympathy and I don't want to talk about it. Forget I said anything, Odango. Scars heal."

The next thing he knew Mamoru had slender arms wrapped around him and Usagi's face pressed against his chest. He felt a warm wetness soak through his new, clean shirt. "Some scars do," was all she said.


	21. Twentyone : Mischief

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Twenty-One - Mischief

Words - 140

Nothing had really changed between them, not on the outside at least, but antagonism had become mere mischief. He still teased her, she still yelled at him. But now when he called her Odango-atama it was not an insult but a nickname. When they argued they were laughing on the inside. When they parted it was with a smile, even if the rest of the world couldn't see it.

She had seen his scars, external and internal. He had seen the care behind the anger in her eyes. She understood, if just a little, what the rest of the world saw in him. He understood, perhaps had always known, why he enjoyed pushing her buttons so.

Unconsciously, unimaginably, Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba had become friends.

* * *

AN-

Curse you Curse you and your refusal to let my put a - in my chapter title!

PS-

Danika really loves please don't kill her.


	22. Twentytwo : Christmas

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Twenty-two - Christmas

Words - 318

"Oh, Ami, you shouldn't have!" Usagi exclaimed, accepting the brightly wrapped package. A shower of paper and ribbon later the light in her eyes had faded slightly as she held up her brand new protractor set. Seeing Ami's expectant look Usagi quickly brightened. "Wow! It's just what I wan- er- needed! I think... I... uh... What is it?"

Ami shook her head in amused resignation. She eyed her own gift, a pair of very _pink_ gloves that sparkled in the waning Christmas Eve sunshine. They did not match any of her clothing but she was certain she would wear them often. Her first Christmas present from a true friend. Smiling at Usagi, who was currently striking "Moon Tiara Action" poses with the 360 degree protractor, she said, "Thank you so much, Usagi. I hope you have a good Christmas. Please excuse me, I have to hurry home or my mother will worry."

Usagi nodded absently, caught up in trying to decipher the strange numbers on the protractor. She snapped out of her contemplation as Ami turned to leave and with a giddy laugh lunged at her friend, wrapping her in a tight hug from behind. "Merry Christmas, Ami!"

* * *

From across the nearly deserted Crown Arcade Mamoru watched Usagi brighten up one more persons life. She did it without thought, without effort, and without even realizing it. With a slightly lopsided smile he turned back to his stale coffee. Vague thoughts of what he would have to do to get a Christmas hug passed idly across his mind but were chased away by the cool logic that held precedence there.

He was quite surprised then when a small finger tapped him on the shoulder followed by a grinning and fidgeting Usagi thrusting a package under his nose.

Another life brightened.

...he just hoped it wasn't pink gloves.

* * *

AN-

I live! Kind of. It's been a long time since I've written anything and this is kind of a pathetic dip of the toe back into the drabble waters. Forgive me! I hate Christmas stories. -.-; The only thing worse that Christmas stories is Christmas stories actually being written at Christmas. (Can I get a round of "Bah Humbug!"?) Perhaps this is why I waited until February to write this one? Or perhaps because I'm lazy? Eheh n.n;;

Hopefully I will be inspired by this to write more. I am also planning on rewriting and continuing my Ranma 1/2 fic (if you're a fan I urge you to check it out as I need all the help I can get). For now though, I need to get my little head to bed. Goodnight!

PS- Reviews More Drabbles. It's true. I'm that desperate.


	23. Twentythree : Valentine

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Twenty-three - Valentines

Words - 505

Motoki's eyes widened and he took a little stumbling step back from the counter looking towards the door to the Crown Game Center. Arching a brow Mamoru turned to see what had attracted his friend's attention. What appeared to be the entire Valentines candy section of the grocery store was trying to squeeze through the door. The only real clue as to the identity behind the sparkly red and pink boxes were a couple of gold odangos peeking out over the top.

Watching her weave her way precariously towards the counter Mamoru debated with himself whether to get up and help her or wait for the amusing moment when she inevitably tripped and sent chocolate bonbons flying everywhere. The decision was made for him when Motoki vaulted over the counter and took the uppermost stack of boxes, revealing the flushed and grateful face of Usagi. With a resigned sigh Mamoru got up and relieved her of most of the rest of her burden.

Usagi sat at the counter and let out a heavy, but happy, breath as she stared up at her mountain of Valentines treats.

"Popular, aren't you Odango-Atama?" Mamoru said, his voice tinged with exasperation.

Usagi grinned at him, "Jealous? I bet you didn't get a single chocolate, Baka."

"Nope, not one!" he replied.

Usagi blinked in confusion at the pride that clearly rang through his answer. She gave Motoki a perplexed look and her crush explained, "Mamoru refuses to accept Valentines gifts. Ever. Even a piece."

"That's not true," Mamoru said haughtily, "If I ever found someone really... you know... the one. I'd accept candy from her."

Usagi was aghast, "You turned down _chocolate_!" The concept almost seemed to cause her physical pain.

Motoki shot his friend a hard look, "Yeah, he really hurt some girls feelings too."

Mamoru shrugged, "I don't want to give anyone the wrong idea. Let them think I care about them that way if I don't."

"Oh..." Usagi said, giving her own mountain of chocolate a slightly guilty look.

Motoki grinned at the girls conundrum, "Don't worry Usagi. You love everyone anyway so I think it's ok for you."

Usagi perked up immediately as only she is able, "Yeah! They all know how I feel about them. Except maybe Umino but he's delusional anyway." She smiled her cutest smile at the boy behind the counter, "Thank you Motoki. Would you like a chocolate?"

She reached over an grabbed one of the boxes at random, tearing it open and holding it out towards him. "Sure," he exclaimed selecting a piece and popping it into his mouth.

Usagi blushed and shoved a piece into her own mouth before remembering her manners and extending the box to Mamoru. With a muttered, "Thanks," Mamoru grabbed a chocolate.

Motoki nearly choked on the gooey chocolate in his mouth, his eyes darting between Usagi and Mamoru who were both chewing on their treats, completely oblivious to what had just happened.


	24. Twentyfour : Dragonfly

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Twenty-four - Dragonfly

Words - 551

With a frustrated screech Usagi chucked another crumpled up paper over her shoulder. Of course it smacked Mamoru in the back of the head. That was just the way the world worked.

"Now what are you assaulting me with, Odango-Atama?" Mamoru grumped, beginning to flatten the ball.

Usagi practically threw herself over the partition separating her booth from Mamoru's but instead of stopping him reading it only managed to land face first in his plate of french-fries. Mamoru did not even bother to react to her acrobatics having long become accustomed to the girl's clumsy antics. He calmly finished opening the sheet and read aloud,

"The Dragonfly

by Tsukino Usagi

The dragonfly flies around the pond,

Sometimes it eats bugs.

But mostly it just flies around,

Like a little airplane.

It's wings are really pretty."

Usagi eyed him hopefully while trying to get the ketchup out of her hair. "We have to write a poem for class. Mine is supposed to be about dragonflies. But I mean... they're just bugs!" With an annoyed snort she grabbed another handful of napkins.

Mamoru arched a brow, "_This_ is a poem, Odango?"

Usagi glared at him as she snatched the paper from his hand. "It's not my fault I got such a stupid subject. Why couldn't I write a poem about something romantic?" she whined.

Motoki, who had been unabashedly eavesdropping on his two favorite customers, popped his head out of the closet where he had been looking for more orange scented cleaning solution. Mamoru and Usagi both jumped, she letting out a little yelp, at Motoki's sudden appearance but Motoki was smiling his good-natured, oblivious smile. "Dragonflies can be really interesting, Usagi. I bet you could write a really good poem about them."

Usagi put on her very best adorable, pleading expression and said, "Really, Motoki? Do you think you could help me?" She batted her eyelashes for good measure.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and plucked a stray french-fry out of one of her odangos which had been somewhat ruining her attempts at being cute. He said, "Dragonflies represent playfulness and victory in war. You could write something about that."

Usagi gave Mamoru a disgusted look, why couldn't he ever leave her alone with Motoki anyway? "What would I know about victory in war, Baka?"

Mamoru's eyes lost focus for a moment as an image of Sailor Moon vanquishing a youma and then spinning around to giddily celebrate it's defeat with Sailor Mercury- just as if she'd not just put her life in mortal danger. Playful and victorious... Sailor Moon was a true dragonfly.

A quick bop to the head brought Mamoru back to the present. Usagi was glowering at him, "Well?"

The thought of this irreverent child in the face of one of the monsters he battled on a daily basis brought the old smirk to Mamoru's face. "Nothing, Odango. You would know nothing about victory in war."

Usagi rolled her eyes and was about to bop Mamoru again but Motoki put in, "Well... they have really pretty eyes. Like little gems. You could write something about that."

As Usagi gushed praises at Motoki's suggestion and Motoki smiled oblivious as always to her flirtation Mamoru wondered if maybe his two superficial, slightly shallow friends didn't belong together after all.

* * *

AN-

I'm told this is boring and terrible. Being very self-conscious and easily frustrated I will probably take another break from Drabbles to work on Ranma Elsewhere more. I'm obviously forcing these and don't want to do that.

Sorry.


	25. Twentyfive : Caramel Apple

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Twenty-five – Caramel Apple

Words – 434

Mamoru wandered aimlessly amongst the festival booths in a minor funk. He had not wanted to come to this silly social event. He would have rather stayed at home and studied for his Advanced MicroBiology exam on Wednesday. Motoki had begged, pleaded and cajoled for three days but Mamoru had refused. Motoki had given him puppy-dog eyes and Mamoru had wavered. Then Motoki had casually mentioned that a certain blond would most likely be attending and Mamoru discovered that he knew more about Advanced MicroBiology than he had previously thought.

But he had not seen hide nor blond hair of Usagi and Motoki had ditched him in favor of wandering the booths with Reika, little hearts floating around where his pupils should have been. Mamoru muttered to himself causing passers-by to give him a rather wider berth than was really necessary. He should just go home, the whole thing was stupid anyway. Why had he come again?

A piercing shriek cut through the night followed by an ear-splitting wail. Oh yeah, that was why.

Mamoru set off at a dash towards the origin of the noise. Either Usagi was dying or he'd have some great new fodder for teasing her. Considering the source it was most likely the latter.

Mamoru was not mistaken. When he finally came into sight of her she was sitting in the dirt-strewn street, surrounded by a crowd of onlookers who appeared as if they were considering whether or not they should call the paramedics, wailing with... three odangos?

Upon closer inspection Mamoru discovered that someone had accidentally dropped their caramel apple onto Usagi's head as she tried to catch a goldfish. The gooey goody was glued firmly between her two hair buns, stick pointing straight up to the sky.

Much as Mamoru would have liked to ridicule the ludicrous sight he was entirely incapable; doubled over with laughter.

Usagi immediatly ceased her catterwauling when she became aware of her newest audience member. Her face, previously red, darkened an ominous purple. She hopped to her feet and stalked towards her mocker. Hundreds of visions of revenge swarmed before her eyes, all rejected as going too easy on the infuriating man.

Mamoru noticed her approach just in time and, seeing the wicked gleam in her eyes, thought fast. It was simple, really, to appease the beast. Ten minutes later found Usagi and Mamoru wandering amongst the festival stalls. Usagi was chewing on the caramel apple Mamoru had bought her and another remained adhered to her hair, completely forgotten.

* * *

AN-

Ok... so I lied. I got bored at work and this kind of popped out. P


	26. Twentysix : Telephone

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Twenty-Six – Telephone

Words – 449

"Sweetie? Telephone for you. It's some boy- Mamoru?"

Usagi dropped the manga in surprise. Mamoru? Calling _her_?

She shot a suspicious glance at her telephone. It was a spectacular thing, really. All pink with white, pearly balls and a cute little crown on top. A telephone fit for a princess. Well, a modern princess in a plastic world. She'd been thrilled near to death when she had finally convinced her father to let her have a phone in her room. So had Shingo, he'd listened to enough girly chit-chat to last three lifetimes.

But now her treasure was an object of doubt. Why on earth would Mamoru call her? How did he even get her number? Usagi ran a quick list of the people who might possibly have devulged such personal information to her once-worst-enemy. Ami? Naru? Did Motoki know her number? She puzzled over it for a moment before remembering that she had indeed given Motoki her telephone number a few months ago when he had asked for her help in planning the Christmas pary at the Crown Game Center. The fact that he might still have her number after all of this time gave her a little flutter in her tummy but she barely noticed it on top of it's current roiling.

So one puzzle solved, he must have gotten the number from Motoki, but that gave her no clue as to the reason for his call. A number of possible explanations flew through her mind, each more ridiculous than the last. Maybe he wanted to borrow a book from her? No, he didn't strike her as the girly romance novel type. Perhaps he was being attacked by a giant youma and needed rescuing! Ah, no, he did not know she was Sailor Moon, of course. Maybe he just wanted to chat? ...no. Ohmygosh- what if he had just learned he was dying of some sort of deadly creeping disease! Hmph, knowing Mamoru he would just bare it in silent misery rather than confide in anyone, least of all her. What if he was secretly madly in love with her and was calling to confess his undying devotion? Usagi almost laughed at the absurdity of that last thought.

It occured to her that she had been staring at the phone for a full six minutes and Mamoru, whatever the reason he was calling, was probably getting quite impatient by this time.

"Uh... Moshi moshi?"

"Usagi! This is Tanaka Mamoru, we're in math together? I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you'd written down the assignment for tomorrow?"

"Usagi?"

"...Usagi? Are you there?"

* * *

AN-

Ok, I don't usually use Japanese phrases because I'm certain to misuse them in some way. I do not speak Japanese and I will not pretend I do. But oh I love 'moshi moshi'. For a while there, in my crazy teenaged days, I used to always answer the phone thus. Until my dad got mad at me for confusing all of his friends.


	27. Twentyseven : Stained Glass

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Twenty-Seven – Stained Glass

Words – 638

Spring was finally beginning to show it's stubborn head, having put off it's arrival as long as it possibly could. Mamoru thought that perhaps it was even warm enough to go for a stroll through the park. Certainly the roses wouldn't be out yet but there may be a few crocuses braving the weather. Grabbing a sweater and a heavy paperback he set out into the pale spring sun.

She was standing on a little stone bridge overlooking the stream which twisted and turned through the park. Mamoru paused to consider the best openning comment to really annoy her but held his tongue when he saw her heave a despondent sigh. Wordlessly he approached her and leaned against the bridge railing next to her.

They stood like that for a while, the atmosphere quiet and heavy. Just when Mamoru decided that she was so lost in her own world that she was unaware of his presence she spoke. "Have you ever been in love, Mamoru?"

Mamoru appreciated the railing he was leaning against for without it he would most likely have stumbled, so caught off guard was he by her question. He was mortified to find that he, the always cool and in control Mamoru, was blushing. "Not- not really. No," he stammered. He cleared his throat and mentally gathered himself, "Uh, why?"

Usagi's smile was small and sad; completely unsuitable for her face, Mamoru decided. "I was thinking about Motoki. You probably didn't realize this but I had kind of a... a crush on him." If Mamoru had thought he was blushing he had nothing on Usagi.

Mamoru smirked and replied, not unkindly, "No way, _you_?"

Usagi blinked at him. "Was it that obvious?" Mamoru's only reply was a slight widening of his smirk and raised eyebrows. Usagi kicked the stone railing, "Then how come he never noticed?"

Mamoru shrugged in an offhand way, "Motoki only notices what he wants to notice."

Usagi gave her small, sad smile again and Mamoru mentally kicked himself. Wrong answer. Trying to find some way to salvage the situation he asked, "You said 'had'?"

The blond nodded, "I just saw him with Reika. I mean I've seen them before but... Well, he really likes her- loves her, doesn't he?"

She looked utterly miserable. Mamoru desperately wanted to tell her not to give up. He wanted to tell her that of course she had a chance. He wanted to tell her that Reika was just a high-maintenance floozy and Motoki just had to realize that. But Mamoru was not the type to lie to a person just to make them feel better. With a resigned sigh he said, "Yeah. He really does."

Usagi was silent a long moment before she reached into her purse and pulled something out to show Mamoru. Held tenderly between her pale hands was a drinking glass, a very familiar drinking glass. "Did you take that from the arcade?" he asked.

Usagi blushed even more furiously than before, "Um... yeah. This was from when I first realized I had a crush on him. He shared a coke with me, we both drank from this same glass."

Mamoru noted with a touch of disgust that there was a brown ring around the inside of the cup. "And you've never watched it, Odango? Look at that, it's stained."

Usagi grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I just couldn't bring myself to wash it." The grin slid from her lips as she examined the cup again. "This glass represents my love for Motoki. I guess it's kind of fitting that it's stained. And now..." Taking a deep breath she raised the glass above her head and slammed it against the stone bridge, shattering it into a thousand pieces. "...now it's over."

* * *

AN-

And then Usagi spent the next two hours picking up every shard of glass. Moral of the story: Don't litter!


	28. Twentyeight : Same Old Song and Dance

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Twenty-Eight – Same Old Song and Dance

Words – 537

"Hey, have you noticed Usagi hasn't been around much lately?" Motoki asked with a cheerful smile.

Mamoru stopped himself just short of giving his friend a death-glare. "She hasn't been here in over two weeks," he replied coldly, none the less.

Oblivious as ever Motoki continued grinning, "Really? I wonder what she's been up to- oh! There she is. Hi, Usagi!"

Mamoru turned slowly. Motoki was right, there she was. She looked a little lost, even in this most familiar of places, a small, white box clutched in her hands. Mamoru raised a hand in a casual gesture of greeting and a look of relief washed over her face. Perky again, she practically bounced over to the counter to take a seat next to him. "Hi Baka! Hi, uh, Motoki..."

Until that moment Mamoru had not realized how intensely he had missed the girl. It seemed as if anyone else in the world was plain, dreary and boring when compared to her. He had missed their good-natured bickering. She, he realized, was the bubble of laughter in his life. Again he stopped himself just short of glareing at Motoki, the man who may very well have ruined that for him.

Motoki greeted Usagi as if nothing had happened, which was truth for him, and fetched her a chocolate shake before moving on to sweep the arcade. Usagi turned and gave Mamoru a half-shy smile. "Fail any tests lately?" he asked with a grin, in lieu of an actual greeting.

Her smile brightened, "Jerk."

Mamoru indicated the small, wooden box which she had sitting on her lap, "What's that?"

Usagi set it on the counter between them. It was white with a simple gold accent around the lid. The paint was faded and chipped in places, giving it an aged appearance. With a fond smile Usagi tilted back the lid to reveal a tiny ballerina which began to slowly spin as a tinkling tune issued from her base.

"It's a jewelry box. It was my grandmothers and she gave it to me. We had to bring something with family history to school today so..."

Mamoru studied the tiny, perfect ballerina twirling sedately. She had her arms outstretched before and one leg bent back so that she only stood on one toe. Her posture almost seemed sad to him, beseeching something greater than she. The music was slightly tinny and struck him as rather melancholy as well. "It's really beautiful, Usagi," he told her.

As the music slowed and finally stopped she carefully closed the lid. "It is beautiful," she replied and then turned to meet his eye, "But it's always the same old song and dance."

Mamoru gazed at her, trying to decipher what she was telling him. Finally she grinned at him impishly and hopped off of her stool, clutching the jewelry box to herself, "Just like us, eh Mamoru-Baka?" Spinning around on one toe she called, "I'm gonna go play Sailor V, don't do anything stupid while I'm not here to babysit you!" With that she skipped away from him.

Mamoru only smiled, knowing that she would be back.


	29. Twentynine : Buried Treasure

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Twenty-Nine – Buried Treasure

Words – 672

"Sweetie? Telephone for you. It's some boy- Mamoru?"

Usagi glared at her telephone accusingly, "Moshi Moshi, Tanaka-san? Forget your assignment again?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line and then, "Who is Tanaka?"

"Mamoru-Baka!" Usagi screeched causing Mamoru to jerk to phone away from his head.

"Oy, Odango, calm down. I need your help. Can you, uh... meet me at the arcade or something?"

Usagi gaped at the air in front of her face for a moment before stammering, "My help? With what?"

Another pause. "...Look, I'll explain when you get here but... It's really important, ok? Can you come?"

"I'll leave right now."

"Thanks, Odango-Atama."

As Usagi slid into the booth across from Mamoru he tossed an unopened envelope onto the table before her. She picked it up, noticing that it seemed rather old and raggedy. "What's this?"

"It's a letter."

She gave him a flat stare, "Thank you for that bit of insight. What about it?"

"It's from... It's from my mother." Usagi's eyes widened. "It's addressed to my parent's house and then forwarded to the... the orphanage, and then to me."

"Why haven't you opened it?" Mamoru stared at his hands, clenched tightly on the tabletop. With a look of understanding Usagi got up from her seat and moved to sit next to him, holding the envelope out. "Open it," she said softly.

Slowly, hesitantly, he did so. His eyes scanned it once and obtained a puzzled look. He glanced at her and then read aloud,

"Dear Mamoru,

If all goes according to plan then happy birthday! My little boy, eighteen years old. It's hard to imagine it now. I wrote this letter at your request twelve years ago, the day before your sixth birthday. This is to notify you, in case you've forgotten, that it is time to open the time capsule you buried under the big oak tree in our backyard.

I love you, Sweetie,

Mom"

Usagi pulled her sweater closer around her in the chilly early-spring wind. Mamoru was staring nervously at the large oak tree before him. Almost to himself he murmered, "The letter was late. They must have had a hard time finding me..."

Usagi reached out and laid a tenative hand on her friend's shoulder. Snapping out of his reverie he pointed to a spot around the side of the tree. "It's there. I don't know how I know. I don't remember burying the thing. But I know that is where it is." Kneeling in the apointed spot he began to dig with his little spade. Usagi wondered idly why Mamoru had gardening equiptment in the trunk of his car but before she had come to a conclusion he stepped back from the tree, a tattered box in hand.

Inside the box they found three pictures, a little toy rocket, and a note. One picture showed an adorable baby with wispy black hair, another showed the same boy six years later grinning with one of his front teeth missing, and the third showed the six year old boy holding his parent's hands. The note, written in the large and unsteady hand of a child, read:

Dear Me,

Hi! I'm you. I wrote this letter so someday in the future I could read it again. Mom says we'll bury it under the tree.

I wonder how I'll be different when I'm a grown up. Am I gonna be an astronaut like I wanted to? Dad says maybe I'll have a girlfriend but I think that's gross.

Um... I guess that's all I have to say.

Say hi to Mom and Dad for me.

Love,

Me

"This was written the day before my birthday... The day my parents..." Gently Usagi removed the letter from Mamoru's hands before he wrinkled it in his spasmodically clenching grip.

They stayed there for a long time, Usagi quietly leaning against Mamoru as he knelt on the ground, tears running down his cheeks.


	30. Thirty : Business Card

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirty - Business Card

Words - 432

"Wait- You want to make _what_?" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"Hang on a sec... Stop right there! My name is Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Dropping out of her pose, Sailor Moon turned her back on the youma (which looked like some sort of deranged dish washer) to reply to her blue-haired ally, "Business cards, Sailor Moon business cards. Isn't that a cool idea?"

In reply Mercury tackled the blond heroine out of the way of a flying fork attack. Getting to her feet she asked, "Why on Earth would we need business cards?" as she activated her goggles and mini-computer.

Narrowly dodging a disturbing looking scrub brush the monster had chucked at her, Sailor Moon answered, "To let people know about our... uh... services. It could read: Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, defeating evil on a daily basis. Youma got you down? Give us a call!"

Sailor Mercury stared at her friend for a moment in a rare state of stupefaction brought on by the obviously thought out and rehearsed lines. Shaking her head a little to snap herself out of it, the girl mentally berated herself for loosing focus. Whipping a gloved hand around she pointed at a large, red button on the youma's chest. "That off-switch is her weak spot, Sailor Moon. Aim there!"

Nodding, Sailor Moon snatched off her tiara and assumed her 'Moon Tiara Action' pose but just before releasing the energy disk she stopped and straightened up to face Mercury. "But wait- what number would we put on the cards? Neither of us has our own phone!"

In that moment of distraction the monster pulled a dirty plate from her inner racks and, in a mockery of Sailor Moon's unfinished attack, flung it at her. "Sailor Moon!" Mercury cried. The blond screamed as the razor-edged plate bore down on her. In the nick of time a red rose knocked the plate off of it's trajectory. Then the originator of the rose swept the dumbfounded heroine off of her feet and out of the way of a barrage of rusty knives.

"Do you _think_," Tuxedo Kamen asked in tones of utter aggravation, "That you could continue this discussion at another time?"

"Yes, Tuxedo Kamen-Sama," Sailor Moon answered in what she hoped her tones of adequate chastisement before mouthing over his shoulder to Sailor Mercury, "Should we make them pink or purple?"

Tuxedo Kamen vaguely considered dropping the girl and leaving her to her fate

* * *

AN-

I appologize. Heartily. This sucks, I know. I've agonized over what to do for this theme but... And I wanted to do more with SM & TK but... And I... But I...

Forgive me. Now let's just put this whole messy incident behind us, shall we?


	31. Thirtyone : Weapon

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirty-One - Weapon

Words - 654

It really was a lovely park and a wonderful place to spend a fine spring day. The fact that Mamoru could often be found wandering her paths or lounging beneath that certain willow tree, on the bank of the burbling stream, studying text books whose very names confused her; none of that had anything to do with the fact that Usagi found herself heading towards the park much more of late. After all, they were chummy anymore, friends even, but that newfound trust in his eyes when he looked at her was certainly not a reason to go so far out of her way. It was just a really lovely park, that was all.

Thus it was that Mamoru was not overly surprised to find her sitting on a bench next to a patch of green that would soon be a bed of daffodils. He was rather surprised to find her intently studying something, hidden out of sight by her delicate hands, with a very fond smile on her face. When she noted his approach Usagi squeaked and, wrapping the object hastily in a square of cloth, tucked it away in her coat.

Vaguely regretting that he had not snuck up on her as he might have in their old days of animosity but knowing that he would not risk her good graces by invading her privacy, Mamoru settled onto the bench next to her. She shot him a mock glare and grumped, "What are you doing, following me around?"

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes Mamoru replied, "This park is a block from my apartment. _I_ have been coming here for years."

Usagi gave a little cough and covered her face, hiding what Mamoru supposed might be a growing blush. Amused, he dropped the bickering facade and dropped into the friendly mode they only shared when alone. Mamoru wondered if even Motoki had any idea that they were not still the worst of enemies. "You looked happy," he said, affably, hoping she would volunteer information as to the identity of the mysterious object she had been studying earlier.

At his words the blush in Usagi's cheeks spread up across her forehead and down through her neck. Giving up disguising her flushed face, Usagi lowered her hand and quietly answered, "A present."

Mamoru noted her state with a sense of uneasiness which he could not comprehend. Fighting down the frown which was tugging at the sides of his lips he asked, "From who?" He recognized that look; the stars in her eyes, the tilt of her head, and the euphoric smile. "Wait a second," he exclaimed, before she could answer his question, "I thought you'd given up on Motoki!"

The look of utter confusion she gave him told Mamoru that his assumption had been incorrect.

Quickly, Usagi rose to her feet, hands twitching towards the pocket where she had stowed the object- the present. "You've got it all wrong, Baka. It's nothing like that. It's... It's a weapon." Before Mamoru could express the incredulity building in his eyes she turned and headed down the path, calling over her shoulder, "I gotta go, it's almost time for dinner. See ya!"

Mamoru stared after her. It was obvious to him that she had another crush and, judging from the sentimental look she had acquired in just a moment's thought of this person, it was an even deeper crush than her last. Standing and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket Mamoru headed the other way down the path, unable to understand why he was suddenly feeling awfully grumpy.

Once she had passed beyond his sight, Usagi pulled out her prize. Feeling giddy and silly she raised the red rose, left behind after their last battle, to her lips. "A weapon to pierce my heart," she murmured with a giggle.

* * *

AN-

I promise... I'll try to cut down on these sappy, cliched, dribble drabbles in the future and stick with my kinda funny, hopefully a little cute style in the future. Maybe one mush bucket in ten? We'll see. It's harder now that they're not about to bite eachother's heads off. Blame them, not me!

Also - Yay! Passed the 100 review mark at some point when I wasn't paying attention. That makes me so totally excited I have no words for it. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep... uh... bouncing up and down from excitement when I get a review. o.o


	32. Thirtytwo : Rain at Midnight

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirty-Two - Rain at Midnight

Words - 719

Mamoru cursed his luck and snatched up a newspaper lying abandoned on the street to provide some cover, however minimal, from the sudden downpour of rain which caught him as he trudged home from another late night studying. It occurred to him that if he spent less time at the Crown Game Center he would not have to stay in the library until midnight, when they finally kicked him out, every night. But then, if he did not go to the arcade he would not get to see... Motoki.

Definitely worth it.

The dark-haired man walked bent slightly over, trying to shield his expensive textbooks from the deluge. Finally he made it to an awning and took refuge. He glared out at the rain, daring it to impede Chiba Mamoru's progress for more than a few moments. Unfortunately the rain ignored him.

Ten minutes later the rain had not slackened in the least and Mamoru had started shivering violently. He was debating whether to continue trying to wait out the rain or to give it up and make a dash the last five blocks to his apartment when a flash of pink through the downpour caught his attention.

Mamoru was surprised to see Usagi come spinning into his view. She had a pink umbrella but she was twirling through the rain, arms stretched to her sides, so it was failing miserably at its purpose in life. He watched her run a few gazelle-like bounds and then spin around and take off for another few leaps, hitting every puddle possible.

When she passed near his awning Mamoru reached out to grab her arm and pulled her under with him. Her eyes opened wide with surprise as she turned to see who had hold of her. Her bangs hung, dripping wet, in front of her startled blue eyes. Mamoru took one good look at her and felt the normally iron control of his temper snap. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted, causing her to flinch back away from him.

Peeking at him with one eye, her umbrella held in both hands in front of her like a shield, Usagi squeaked, "Wha-?"

"Look at you! You're walking the streets of Tokyo at midnight! It's freezing cold out and you've got that flimsy little shirt on and no coat! It's raining and your sopping wet! Are you trying to get yourself sick or kidnapped or..." Mamoru cut off, the possibilities too atrocious to list. "What were you _thinking_?" he demanded.

Usagi was terrified of this aspect of Mamoru even while she knew he was only worried for her. "I-I-I just wanted to walk in the rain," she stammered.

"And your parents just _let_ you!"

"They don't... really know," Usagi cringed, expecting another loud outburst.

Seeing her, huddled and shivering like a little rabbit, Mamoru could not find it in his heart to berate her anymore. Instead he reached over and gently took the umbrella from her hand. As her eyes met his curiously he took her by the arm again, less violently this time, and led her out into the rain with the umbrella covering them both. She allowed herself to be led as if, in her bewilderment at this change in his attitude, she had lost control of her feet.

He gave her a stern look as he walked her down the street. "I'm taking you home, got that?"

The look in his eyes was kind but brooked no argument, "Yes, Mamoru."

"And you're _never_ going to do something stupid like this again, right?"

"Yes, Mamoru."

"And when I've got you home you're lending me your umbrella."

"Yes, Mamoru."

"And you'd better _hope_ no one I know sees me walking down the street with a pink umbrella, Odango-Atama."

Usagi tried to answer affirmatively but found herself giggling to hard at the image to manage it.

Usagi snuck back into the house and up to her bedroom, Mamoru's departing words echoing in her head. "If I _ever_ catch you endangering yourself like this again I am going to be _very_ upset, you hear me?"

With a soft giggle Usagi threw herself onto her bed, severely upsetting Luna, and whispered to herself, "Yes, Mamo-chan."

* * *

AN-

Just a quick bit of shameless self promotion. If there are any Ranma 1/2 fans out there my poor fic Ranma 1/2 - Elsewhere is feeling distinctly lonely and unloved. I'd love to hear what you think of my writing in a longer novel-type story. smooches


	33. Thirtythree : Gift

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirty-Three - Gift

Words - 471

Motoki would never admit it aloud, but he hated Mamoru's apartment and avoided going there at all costs. It was tidy, perfect and cold. Motoki hated to think of it that way, the same way most of the world viewed Mamoru himself. Motoki hoped that he knew his friend well enough after all those years to see past the exterior to the softer Mamoru hidden within, but when he was in the apartment, surrounded on all sides by the face Mamoru showed the world... it was difficult.

He did not knock. Mamoru knew he was coming and would have left the door open. Mamoru, as always, would be in the shower, ready to go at exactly 6pm despite knowing that Motoki would always be fifteen minutes early. It was their comfortable routine whenever Motoki volunteered to pick Mamoru up.

Motoki pushed open the door to apartment 16-C and stopped dead. On the top of the bookshelf, displayed prominently where anyone who entered would see, was a stuffed hippopotamus. The thing was rather unusual itself, with it's large googly-eyes and blue fur, but amidst the sterile perfection of Mamoru's apartment it was downright bizarre. "What in the world is that?" Motoki exclaimed.

Over the sound of running water from the bathroom he heard Mamoru shout, "What is what?"

Moving over to the bathroom door so he would not have to shout, Motoki replied, "That... that hippopotamus!"

"What, Hughbert?"

Utterly nonplussed at this response it took Motoki a long moment before he could yelp, "_Hughbert!_"

The sound of water running shut off and Motoki could make out the sounds of Mamoru drying and getting ready for the lecture they were going to attend. "Man," Mamoru called to his friend, "How long has it been since you've been over? That's the gift Usagi gave me for Christmas." Motoki heard Mamoru begin to brush his teeth and knew he wouldn't get any more information from him.

With an awestruck look, Motoki walked over and plucked the stuffed toy from the shelf. Sure enough, it had a ribbon around it's neck proclaiming, "Hughbert."

"Amazing," Motoki murmured to himself, "Not only was Usagi able to see through Mamoru's shell..." He reached up and reverently set Hughbert back on his shelf, "She's been able to bring his warm, cuddly side right out in the open for everyone else to see."

At that moment Mamoru stuck his head out the bathroom door and, with a glare, said to Motoki, "I assume I don't have to tell you that if you breath a word about Hughbert to anyone you _will_ die a drawn out and painful death." The door slammed behind his retreating head.

Shooting a wink at Hughbert, Motoki told the stuffed animal, "Well, almost."


	34. Thirtyfour : Ball of Yarn

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirty-Four – Ball of Yarn

Words – 518

"Wow, Ami!" Usagi squealed, "That scarf you're knitting is _so_ pretty!"

Manuevering her hook with swift, dexterous precision, Ami reminded her friend and fellow super-heroine that she was crocheting, not knitting. A ball of fluffy purple yarn sat by the genius's side, constantly feeding into the slowly growing scarf. Two more balls of yarn sat on the tabletop between the girls. Around them the usual cacophany of the Crown Game Center rose and fell.

Mamoru occupied a booth one down from the pair, foregoing his usual spot at the counter in favor of being able to eavesdrop on Usagi. He glanced up from the crossword puzzle he was only half-heartedly toying at. A tiny smile played across his face at the sight of Usagi batting at one of the spare balls of yarn, rolling it out a little way and then tossing it up and wrapping it back into a tight ball.

"Ami? Will you make me a scarf too? Please?" she asked, making doe-eyes at her blue-haired friend.

"I told you, Usagi," Ami replied in her soft, gentle voice, "I will be happy to teach you how to crochet so that you can make one for yourself."

Usagi pouted but tried to pretend she was thrilled with the idea.

Mamoru smirked. Who did Ami think she was kidding? He eyed the ball of yarn Usagi was playing with. It was a soft, feminine pink. Nobody would be able to pull off a scarf in that color except a certain soft, feminine blonde. He would be willing to bet that the next time he saw Usagi she would be wrapped in a new pink scarf, compliments of the talented Mizuno Ami.

The dark-haired man returned his attention to the puzzle he was supposed to be concentrating on. What was a five letter word for cherub? He penciled in U-S-A-G-I and then, chuckling to himself deep in his throat, he erased it and wrote A-N-G-E-L.

A quiet gasp drew Mamoru's attention from the crossword once again. Ami's voice rose, "Usagi what-? How did you-?" The usually articulate girl gave up and began giggling madly. The sight of Ami, holding her sides with one hand while the other was plastered over her mouth, shaking with laughter, was so unusual that it took half a moment before Mamoru took in the sight which had tickled her so.

He almost giggled himself. Usagi sat with an embarressed blush on her face, completely entangled in the remains of a ball of pink yarn. The string wound through her hair, around her odangos, across her body, between her arms, and completely imobilized her hands against her sides.

Finally getting control of herself, Ami set aside her project and began to untangle the entrapped young woman. With an amused grin, Mamoru left his seat and stood behind Usagi to help free her. As he plucked strand after strand of pink from her golden hair he leaned close to her ear and whispered affectionately, "You really ought to be more careful, Kitten."


	35. Thirtyfive : Daily Planner

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirty-Five – Daily Planner

Words – 144

Motoki set Mamoru's coffee on the countertop before him alongside a familiar black book. With a friendly smile he said, "Here Mamoru, you left this here last night."

Mamoru snatched the book up a little too quickly and stuck it in his bookbag. "Thanks," he murmured, trying to appear engrossed in his drink.

A puzzled look came into Motoki's eyes, "I don't mean to pry but I noticed you had a math test scheduled for today. Man, our next exam isn't for two weeks."

Mamoru coughed on his coffee but tried to cover it up. He was about to grumble something about writing it down wrong when Usagi burst through the Arcade doors. She threw herself onto the stool next to Mamoru and wailed, "Man! That math test today was _murder_!"

* * *

AN-

My goal this weekend is to get through number 40. I already have 40 written (and I can't wait to share it with you) so I think this is an obtainable goal. Wish me luck!


	36. Thirtysix : Champagne

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirty-Six – Champagne

Words – 100

Usagi breathed in deeply, allowing his warmth to flow over her. He smelled of the champagne they had shared. She could no longer remember what they had been celebrating and, as she curled her petite body against his, she no longer cared. Tenderly his large hand came up to cup her cheek, to tilt her face towards his. Time slowed and a thousand thoughts swirled through her mind as their lips drew together. She had always hoped for this but never dreamed it could really happen. Soft as a whisper, powerful as a thunderclap, they kissed.

"Oh, Motoki," she breathed.

* * *

AN-

Another true drabble, because sometimes limits help us be even more creative. Or because I really didn't care for this theme.

...oh yeah. April Fools!


	37. Thirtyseven : Pocketknife

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirty-Seven – Pocketknife

Words – 609

Something important was missing from his life, Mamoru realized. Recognition of this need brought it into full light, aching and desperate. He would give anything to feel that warmth spreading through him again. Desire for that taste, that smell which lingered in his memory, just on the edge of perception, washed through him. There was only one person who could give Mamoru what he needed, and Motoki was nowhere to be found.

"Motoki!" Mamoru growled, drawing the stares of every person in the Crown Game Center, "Get over here and give me my coffee!"

A muffled grunt drifted from the back room, followed by a loud crashing. The dissheveled head of Mamoru's friend emerged through the storeroom doors and, with an uncharacteristic scowl, he muttered, "Look, both of my coworkers called in sick today. I'm trying to do everything by myself. If you want your coffee you'll have to come back here and help me."

Mamoru was always willing to help his friend when Motoki needed, the incentive of coffee only caused him to move all the faster. "What's the problem?" he asked, stepping into the dimly lit storeroom.

In response, Motoki pointed at a box which was labeled "Fine Coffee Grounds" and then crossed his arms and huffed. Upon closer examination, Mamoru discovered that whoever had packed the box had been extremely liberal with the tape. That was it? Shooting his friend a disgusted look, Mamoru bent to tear open the box top.

He discovered that the packer was not only liberal with the tape but did not seem to care whether it faced inwards or out. In addition, they seemed to have used titanium laced tape because it absolutely refused to tear no matter how much pressure the dark-haired man put on it. After wrestling with the box for a good ten minutes, trying very hard to ignore the amused grin on Motoki's face, Mamoru was no closer to openning the dreaded package.

With a gutteral growl, Mamoru hurled the box at the opposite wall. Unfortunately he had managed to become firmly stuck to the box himself and only succeeded in causing himself to crash to the ground, the box on top of him.

A moment later the door to the storeroom opened again and Usagi entered, wide eyed. "I heard a noise..." she said, trailing off when she saw Mamoru lying awkwardly on the floor and giving her a death glare.

She turned to look questioningly at Motoki who, with much effort, managed to tell the story with a straight face. Usagi snorted, "Is that all?" and, giving the two men a disgusted look, walked over to Mamoru and the box. Reaching into her bookbag she pulled out a pocketknife. With a practiced flick of her wrist she revealed a long, wicked blade which easily sliced away the tape that held the box closed.

Flicking the blade away with a soft click, Usagi smirked at the men and bounced back out of the storeroom.

Mamoru and Motoki exchanged a stupefied look. Mamoru leapt to his feet, intent on finding out just why the sweet and innocent Odango-atama had such a fierce pocketknife on her person. He came down with another crash, only then realizing he was still stuck to the box.

xXx

AN-

I couldn't figure out what to do with this theme... So I did something I don't usually do and read what everyone else had posted on it. Usually I read them all after I write my drabble. I noticed that everyone had given the pocketknife to Mamoru and the story wrote itself. )


	38. Thirtyeight : Studying

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirty-Eight – Studying

Words – 304

He was supposed to be studying. He had even managed to convince himself that, technically, he was, even if Ancient Japanese Anthropology had not passed through his mind all day. He knew that he was not going to get any studying done, never would be able to under these circumstances, and yet Mamoru refused to give up the facade. He kept the textbook firmly planted in front of him, though his eyes were nowhere near the words.

She was sitting at her favorite booth with Ami and that new girl she had begun hanging out with all of the time, the one who kept shooting glances at Mamoru that made him very uncomfortable. Rather than their usual bubbly chatter they were leaning in close, speaking in low voices. Usagi had a serious look in her pale blue eyes and Mamoru did not like it.

His mind could only come up with one possible subject of discussion which would cause the Odango-atama to look like that. It had to be a boy. Specifically her crush, the one who gave weapons instead of presents. What was she doing, mooning after someone like that? Couldn't she see that she deserved the best? Mamoru had no idea who this dream-man of hers was, but he was certain that he was not good enough for Usagi.

"Mamoru? You ok, man?" Motoki's voice brought Mamoru back to reality.

The dark-haired man looked up at his friend nonchalantly, "Yeah, why?"

"You were, uh... growling."

The men stared at eachother for a long moment. At last Mamoru replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just studying."

AN-

I'm really having a hard time coming up with an endless stream of difficult-sounding classes for Mamoru to be taking...


	39. Thirtynine : Cologne

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Thirty-Nine – Cologne

Words – 100

Sailor Moon inhaled deeply and was swept away in the scent. He smelled of roses, of course, but there was more to it than that. Part of it was sharp and biting, like the blade concealed within his cane. Part of it was soft and warm, like the silken lining of his cape. Underneath it all was the unmistakable scent of clean earth, ripe for planting. She supposed that, considering her life was in mortal peril from the rampaging youma they were supposed to be fighting, this was not the most appropriate time to be thinking about Tuxedo Kamen's cologne.

xXx

AN-

Another true drabble. It's been quite a while since I've done one of these. It's like a story haiku.

Lazy Danika

Uninspired by the theme

Pretending it's art


	40. Forty : Pointillism

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Forty – Pointillism

Words – 363

Chiba Mamoru was the atomist type. That is, he understood new things by attempting to break them down into their most basic pieces and drawing conclusions based on these. This tactic had served him well in his schooling. He consistently had top scores in science, math and all of his pre-med classes. In fact the only class he had ever received a B in was art. Why a semester of fine art was a requirement for a medical student, he never had been able to determine, but for those weeks he had been forced to attend it had been the bane of his existance.

He blamed the B fully on one lesson: pointillism. Pointillism is a style of art in which colors are mixed and an image is created using a multitude of dots of primary colors. For the atomistic mind, like Mamoru's, this is a problem. When broken down into it's simplest pieces the pointillistic painting becomes just a bunch of dots. It is only when one stands back and takes the whole of it together that one can appreciate the full meaning of the piece.

At the time it had seemed to him that pointillism was pointless, but as Mamoru sat in the Arcade one day the real lesson behind pointillism struck him like an epiphany. A bunch of seemingly unrelated pieces; the fact that he was not dreaming of his princess nearly as much anymore, his minds tendency to wander during class, his sudden lack of appetite, the fact that rescueing Sailor Moon had become a chore rather than an honor, the fact that pink had inexplicably become his favorite color, and many, many more; when analyzed individually they were confusing and meaningless but take a step back...

The vanilla milkshake he had been sipping suddenly lost all flavor. There was another one, when did he start ordering milkshakes instead of coffee? Yes, it was clear to him now, after looking at his life from a distance. Taken together it painted a very clear picture; a picture of a girl with an odango hairstyle.

He was in trouble...

xXx

AN- Ok, I lied- but it was unintentional! I said that I had already written #40 but in fact it was #41 that I had already completed. I don't know that this matters in the least, but I felt bad for my accidental dishonesty. Expect 41 soon, I just need to do a little tweaking (after all I wrote it back when I first started these drabbles...)


	41. Fortyone : Jacket

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

41 - Jacket

Words - 263

It was the jacket that did her in. That awful, ugly, green atrocity. It was the final straw. It was how she knew she'd lost.

She sat in the arcade, at her normal seat by the counter. Motoki placed a soda before her. "On the house for my best customer," he said with a grin. She smiled politely and thanked him but her heart did not skip a beat. When did that happen? She remembered when she had first realized that she had stopped coming to the arcade for the games but instead for the cute boy who worked there. It was a wonderful feeling, giddy, knowing that this was her very first ever crush. She'd spent long hours daydreaming about him, plotting how to see him again, and convincing herself that he was madly in love with her.

She wondered at what point she had stopped coming to the arcade for the cute boy who worked there and instead came for his jerk friend. It must have been the jacket. When she had caught herself spying on him from behind the Crane Game and thinking it really wasn't such a terrible jacket after all. Yep, she was a goner. Unfortunately, unrequited love was nowhere near as fun as a girlish crush. There was no daydreaming, no planning and no possible way of convincing herself he loved her back. It was just a sad sort of emptiness that could only be filled when she heard...

"Hey, Odango-atama."

Her heart skipped a beat.

xXx

AN-

I really like this one and I hope ya'll enjoy it too. I wrote this a long time ago, those of you who follow the usakomamoru LJ may remember it. I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts on this drabble.


	42. Fortytwo : Desire

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Forty-Two - Desire

Words - 403

A young woman, little more than a girl, stared out of her bedroom window at the large, full moon. Childish pink pajamas covered a lithe form which was swiftly blossoming into maturity, feminine curves developing which sometimes surprised even her. Perhaps the strongest sign of her as yet incomplete transformation from child to adult could be found in her eyes where an innocent, delighted sparkle warred with a weary, jaded shadow. Soft, blond hair, released from its usual pigtails, fell in shimmering waves which flowed around her feet where she sat on the floor. Slowly, contemplatively, she ran a soft-bristled brush through the silken mass. As she stroked, she whispered into the night.

"All I want is someone who wants me; strong arms to soothe away my fears, a gentle touch to let me know I'm precious, troubles which I can't fix but which I can help him forget and soft lips reserved only for me. All I want is my other half.

Is that so much to ask?"

xXx

A young man, aged to maturity by experience rather than years, stood on his balcony, high above the bustling lights of the city below him, and stared at the large, full moon. He wore only black sweatpants, his broad, muscular chest open to the comfortingly cool breeze which played in the night air. His eyes reflected more worry, anger, sadness and exhaustion than anyone his age had any right to, but somewhere deep within, where only one person had ever been able to see, was a tiny glint of hope that perhaps things could be better one day. He leaned against the thin railing, his long fingers wrapped around a warming cup of coffee. Those fingers turned the cup this way and that in his hands, playing along the surface as if agitated that they were not at some more productive task. With a sigh, he confided to the sky.

"All I want is someone who needs me; someone I can create a future with which will make up for the past, a ray of sunshine to bring some silliness to my too-serious life, an innocent heart I can show the world to and baby-blue eyes I can get lost in forever. All I want is someone to give my soul to.

Is that so much to ask?"

xXx

Author's Note:

Ok, ok… I know I've been pretty lax in my drabbles of late. And so I hereby promise to update at least one a week by Sundays OR for every ten reviews I get (on Signs of Affection only). I feel so cheap. Oh well, I like to hear what you think!


	43. Fortythree : Shipwreck

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Forty-Three - Shipwreck

Words - 890

Chiba Mamoru sat on the plush, beige carpet of his apartment (which interior designer Motoki always complained was the most boring thing on the face of the planet) with his back to the wall. His black jeans whispered softly as he slid one leg down to lay straight in front of him, the other still pulled up to his chest. Thick, dark hair fell across his eyes as he looked down at the small object cradled in his hands. With a lazy, slightly sad smile, Mamoru lifted the tin rocket-ship toy and made it fly through the air before him.

It was hard for Mamoru to believe that he had ever longed to be an astronaut. Sure, he had always had a fascination with the moon, but who would ever want to leave the comforting, familiar planet Earth? An affectionate feeling that he could not explain washed over him as he thought this... it almost felt like family.

Shrugging it away reluctantly, Mamoru returned his gaze to the toy before him. For the entirety of his life, as he could remember it anyway, he had been intent on becoming a doctor one day. Funny, really, when one considered that he had had enough of hospitals in his childhood for any six people. But then, that was his reason for wanting to become a pediatrician. He could be there for kids like him; children who were alone, confused and scared in a world that did not have time to comfort delicate souls.

The thought of delicate souls inevitably caused his mind to drift to Usagi. Just about anything caused his mind to drift to Usagi anymore. He supposed it was not too unbelievable that dreams for the future could shift so drastically when one looked at his relationship with the outgoing, blond girl. Just a few short months ago his greatest goal towards Usagi was to annoy her enough to get her ears to turn red and her eyes to bulge. Now... well if she knew his greatest goal towards her now her eyes would _certainly _bulge.

A wave of frustration washed over him. There had never been anything in Mamoru's life that he could not get with a little hard work and perseverance. Nothing he wanted, anyway. He could probably get Usagi too, if he really wanted, but he would never do that to her. Mamoru knew that Tsukino Usagi deserved the very best there was, and he certainly did not fall into that category. He could never burden her with him.

The thoughts danced through his mind; taunting him and jabbing him with sharp needles. With an angry, hurt cry, Mamoru flung the little rocket toy away from him. It flew across the room and out the constantly open sliding-glass door to the balcony. He watched with regretful eyes as one of the few clues to his past sailed over the edge of his apartment, 16 stories high.

Little did Mamoru know that shortly thereafter the rocket made up for every wadded up paper, shoe, and other randomly tossed, kicked or dropped object Usagi had ever hit him with- plus some.

xXx

Tsukino Usagi stomped into the Crown Game Center and directly to the black-haired man sitting at the bar, moping over a cup of coffee. His eyes widened when they saw her, especially the large, white bandage wrapped around her head, mussing her odangos. With a furious growl she dropped something on the counter in front of him and pointed to her head.

"I'll have you know, Chiba Mamoru," she spat, "That your little... _shipwreck_ sent me to the emergency room last night. I had to get twelve stitches!" With an adorable (in Mamoru's opinion at least) little screech of rage, she spun on her heel and stomped right back out of the arcade.

After a long moment of trying to take in the scene (and daydreaming about kissing her hurts away), Mamoru finally turned his eyes to what she had left for him. On the counter was his rocket, slightly dented on the nose and streaked with a tiny stream of dried blood along one side.

Slowly, he picked up the rocket and clutched it possessively to his chest.

xXx

AN-

I tend to assume that everyone remembers every detail of all 43 of my drabbles without having to be told, despite the fact that there's months between them. Sorry! I guess the only solution is for you to go back and read them all again- and review on them all of course.

No? Ok, well for insight into the origins of the rocket you _could_ just go to Buried Treasure.

Spoilsport.

Oh, also- blame Usaka for ruining my plans for a nice long post-work nap by sending me a lovely review which inspired me to actually think about a theme which has been giving me nightmares since I first saw it.

Finally- I find I do a lot more Mamoru-introspective pieces. He's just so much easier for me to write! Poor Usagi has almost been demoted to love interest/comedic relief. I promise the next one will concentrate on our favorite Odango-Atama.


	44. Fortyfour : Dirty Nails

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Forty-Four - Dirty Nails

Words - 405

His hair was perfect. It hung in a silky black wave, with just enough curl and just enough sway to be alive and yet never out of place. Sometimes, when he was immersed in his studies, he would raise a hand to brush that little strand which always tickled his ears, and then he would run his hand through that thick, ebony hair and all of the females in the vicinity would catch their breaths for just a moment, before it fell back into place. His bangs hung low over his face, just far enough down to add depth and shadow to his features while not quite hiding his eyes.

But his nails were dirty.

Speaking of his eyes, they were perfect. Blue like the ocean; calm and gentle, able to wash around you and cradle you in their depths but also able to flash into an angry, stormy fury when provoked. That dark blue was full of intellect and wisdom and age beyond his years. He could say anything, recite poetry if he wanted, with just his eyes- of course only a rare few were allowed to truly glimpse into them.

But his nails were grimy.

He had even ditched the ugly green jacket for once. He wore a silky, short-sleeved button-up with crisp black slacks. The shirt was gray but it shifted shades like the sun washing over storm clouds whenever he moved. It took all of her willpower to keep from reaching out and tasting that ever-so-slightly shimmering material with her fingertips.

But his nails were filthy.

Unable to take it any longer, Usagi hopped up from her table and, without a word to her surprised companions, marched over to Mamoru and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned but before he could even open his mouth she asked, "Why are your nails always so dirty, Baka?"

He blinked at her a moment, obviously taken aback by her question. Finally he replied, "Because I've been working in my garden."

Without a word, she turned back to her table.

She pictured him; gray shirt tossed aside in the heat of the sun, blue eyes tender and hair matted with sweat as his dirty nails dug deep into the ripe soil. A small smile formed on her lips and later Rei swore she was purring. His nails were perfect.

* * *

AN-

Blame for this drabble goes entirely to Angel who made me get up at 2:30 in the morning to get the danged thing out of my head. Thanks a lot!

Also... blush Sorry about breaking my word. While I got well over 10 reviews on Signs of Affection since the last drabble (go ya'll, btw!) I haven't been getting e-mail updates for some reason so I had no idea. I'll try to keep up my end of the bargain as long as I know ya'll are keeping up yours. xX Bargain still holds too- Next Sunday (not this, NEXT) or 10 reviews, whichever comes first.


	45. Fortyfive : Cape

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Forty-Five - Cape

Words - 602

Tuxedo Kamen skulked in the shadows behind a large, penguin-shaped slide. He figured that leaping atop it was about the most dramatic entrance he would be able to pull off, considering the battle was taking place on a children's playground. Besides, it matched his outfit.

Masked eyes watched as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, the latest addition to the team, arrived to back up their leader. When Sailor Moon expressed her gratitude at their appearance, the fiery-tempered girl in red replied, "Of course. Like you could defeat a youma on your own!"

Tuxedo Kamen made a sour face, as always he was inexplicably annoyed by the dark-haired girl's attitude. Sure, Sailor Moon could be a bit of an air-head who needed rescuing at least once a battle, but she had managed to get the entire playground full of children to safety before the other two had shown up. Besides, she had been doing this by herself for months before her teammates had been found. To his knowledge, Sailor Mars had never faced down one of the monsters alone before.

A piercing scream brought his mind back to the task at hand. He immediately realized that the ball of destructive energy hurtling towards the terror-stricken heroine would not be deflected by a rose. Not even by a magical, steel-tipped rose.

Time seemed to slow down for Sailor Moon as the youma's attack rapidly bore down on her, turning the world a washed-out purple in its light. In a detached sort of way she saw Sailor Mercury, fingers frozen over her mini-computer, open her mouth to call out a useless warning. At the same time, Sailor Mars' fingers inched up as she gathered energy to throw a fireball which would come to late. Sailor Moon could almost feel her pupils dilating as she tried to coax unresponsive limbs into motion.

Suddenly strong arms enveloped her, pushing her to the ground. A large, muscular body hunched around to protect her as they rolled across the playground dirt and under a hedge. She heard a pained grunt as they came to a sudden stop, her atop him, having rolled into a large rock. She moved to check on him, to make sure her savior was not hurt, and discovered that they were in trouble.

xXx

Fifteen minutes later a worried Sailor Mercury and a fuming Sailor Mars were still looking for the missing pair. They had been forced to combine powers to defeat the youma, as Sailor Moon was the only one strong enough to destroy one on her own. This little fact only made Mars the angrier. Opening her mouth to call (not screech, she did _not_ screech) her teammate's name again, she stopped when she heard a small voice.

"Down here…"

Confused, Sailor Mars knelt down and looked under the hedge to find a sight which made her either want to fall over laughing or beat Sailor Moon to a pulp.

The blond girl still lay atop Tuxedo Kamen, his body propped at an angle against a decorative boulder. His arms still held her close to him, their faces mere inches apart. His cape had wrapped around them as they rolled to safety and now held them pinned tightly together like a super-hero burrito.

Their faces were so red Sailor Mars wondered that she had not been able to see them from miles away. Glowering, she said, "_There_ you are. Enjoying yourself? Fine! I'll get you out. Fiiiiiiire… Sooooo-"

"Eek! No!"

"Hey, wait!"

xXx

AN-

Once again I am late and most apologetic. Unfortunately, as you know if you read my livejournal, I had finals on Monday and Tuesday so I had absolutely no time.

But now (or at least after my last final on Friday) I'll have lots of time for writing! Oodles of time! Yay!


	46. Fortysix : Time

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Forty-Six – Time

Words – 537

Usagi headed towards the Crown Arcade in a sort of purposeful drift. Her feet new the direction, but today her heart and mind were elsewhere. The words of Luna's latest lecture rang through her head.

_Usagi, when will you grow up? Sailor Moon does not have time for playing videogames and reading comic books. Sailor Moon does not have time to waste when she could be studying or training. Sailor Moon does not have time to go shopping for hours on end with Naru._

"Sailor Moon does not have time for Usagi," the blond whispered under her breath, her chest tight.

_Sailor Moon does not have time for silly, childish crushes._

At that last accusation, Usagi had lost all will to argue. She had simply stood up and walked out on Luna in mid-lecture. She did not care what consequences her rudeness reaped later, she could not stay there any longer. Wrapping her arms around herself, Usagi wondered how her feline companion could be around her so much and yet understand her not at all.

She wondered if anyone understood her.

Rather unexpectedly, Usagi found herself staring through the glass window at the Crown Arcade and into a pair of smirking, blue eyes. She rolled her own baby-blues and stuck her tongue out at Mamoru. Motoki, behind the counter, spied her approach and, with a resigned grumble, reached for his secret stash of earplugs. Mamoru and Usagi must have had some sort of falling out, Motoki reasoned, because in the last weeks they had reverted to their old habits; teasing, arguing and yelling at each other at every opportunity.

Usagi entered the Arcade and made her way towards Mamoru's booth. It took all her effort not to break into a smile at the sight of him. She was not sure why but, by some unspoken mutual agreement, they had decided that it was best if the world viewed them as the worst of enemies. Usagi did not mind, it was fun to bicker with Mamoru in public and made their private moments of companionship all the more special.

Plus she could pass the blush and pounding of her heartbeat off as anger.

"Yo, Odango," Mamoru drawled, stretching lazily as she approached. "Shouldn't you be in detention right now?"

Usagi snorted, "It's Sunday, Baka, and anyways..." Her biting insult died on her lips as her eyes fell on a glint of gold peeking out of Mamoru's jacket pocket. Curiosity overwhelmed her. "What's that?"

When Mamoru realized what she was indicating, he frowned. Obviously she was not supposed to have seen whatever it was. Nonetheless he slowly drew the object from his jacket and showed it to her, his hands cradling the prize so that only she could see. It was an elegant moon-faced pocket-watch. There was a deep crack on its face and its hands had long-since frozen.

"Why do you carry a broken watch?" she asked.

Mamoru's hand tightened around the little clock and he replied, "It reminds me. It reminds me that I have-"

"No time," she finished for him. Their eyes met in perfect mutual understanding, warming Usagi to her core.

"Jerk."

"Ditz."


	47. Fortyseven : Broken Glass

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Forty-Seven - Broken Glass

Words - 320

"Baka."

"Fluff-brain."

"Oh great," Rei muttered to her companion, "They've resorted to one-word insults now. And no wonder considering they've been at it for _two hours_." She significantly raised her voice at the end of the comment, drawing the attention of the pair in question. Usagi and Mamoru both blushed and discovered that they had other places where they desperately needed to be at that exact moment.

The Shinto priestess snorted, "Honestly. Have you ever seen two people who grated on each other's nerves _so_ much?" Ami glanced up from her text book but did not comment. Rei took this as agreement and continued on, "Seriously, they should just get restraining orders or something. They could save all our ears!"

Ami returned to her attention to the book, squirming uncomfortably.

Rei planted her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands with a sigh, "But that Mamoru... I don't know how Usagi can stand to argue with him. He's _so_ hot." Ami remained silent but a slight blush formed across her cheeks. Rei smirked.

"I think I'll ask him out some time," the ebony-haired girl continued. "After all, we're obviously perfect for each other. He's like... broken glass."

Startled, Ami raised her head to regard her friend. Speaking at last, she said, "Broken glass?"

Rei nodded, feeling rather profound. "He can be beautiful, when the light hits him right, or he can be really dangerous." A dreamy look passed across her eyes and she sighed, "And he's just waiting for me to come along and fix him."

Ami allowed her friend to drift off into a Mamoru-centric daydream. She was not the type to dash a person's hopes. Anyway, she certainly knew nothing of boyfriends and romance.

But her eyes drifted to the arcade doors, where Usagi and Mamoru had left.

Together.

* * *

AN-

You guys are giving me like two days between updates lately! Whine! But then, I'll take that as a compliment. Agreement stands, 10 reviews or Sunday, whichever comes first. But... if you keep this up I'll never have time for my longer stories! Oh the indecision!

Oh well.

I'm rather proud of this one. I enjoy going at these from thePOV of other SM characters. What do you think? Should I stick to Usagi and Mamoru?


	48. Fortyeight : Rosebud

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Forty-Eight – Rosebud

Words – 321

To My Beloved Rosebud, Usagi,

_Your eyes are as blue as the sky up above,_

_The color of your hair is pure bliss._

_Your skin is sweetest cream, my love,_

_Your lips a rosebud I love to kiss._

Usagi rolled her eyes and shoved the piece of paper to the other side of the table in her booth at the Crown. Bad poetery aside, the note itself was rather attrocious. The paper was bright pink, decorated with stickers in the shape of rosebuds and she could have sworn it was scented with perfume. She would have bet money that the poem was a joke, probably Rei's idea, except that it had been delivered in person by a love-sick young man in her class.

It was not the first love letter she had received from someone she barely knew and she had a sinking feeling it would not be the last.

Usagi glanced up to see Mamoru walking through the door. Quickly, she snatched up the frilly, pink note and hid it in her satchel. She would die of embarrassement if Mamoru saw the sappy proclamation of love to her. Internally she shivered at the thought of him thinking she returned the boys feelings. With a little sigh, Usagi hopped up from her booth. It was nearly time for her to meet Ami and Rei, she might as well leave now. She only dallied long enough to trade a few cruel, affectionate insults with Mamoru.

After Usagi left, Mamoru took his usual seat at the counter. Rolling his eyes, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

To My Beloved Rosebud, Mamoru,

_You are like a rosebud, curled tightly in on yourself,_

_All you need is some sunshine and you will open up,_

_And the whole world will see how beautiful you really are._

Love, your sunshine,

Rei

* * *

AN-

I am so sorry. You guys had the ten in no time (again) but I've had a nasty case of writer's block this week. I'm trying, but the words just don't want to fall into place and the more I try to force them the more surly they become.


	49. Fortynine : A Familiar Song

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Forty-Nine - A Familiar Song

Words - 691

"You like him, don't you?" Ami asked, quietly. Ami did everything quietly. Perhaps that is why Usagi was so caught off guard when she looked up, her mouth full of pepperoni and mushroom pizza, to find the blue haired girl regarding her with sparkling, mischievous eyes.

Usagi swallowed, "Of course I do. Everyone knows I like Tuxedo Kamen."

Ami shook her head, "Not Tuxedo Kamen."

Baby blue eyes blinked in confusion, "Motoki?"

Ami shook her head and leaned close, in a whisper she said, "Mamoru."

"Oh my gosh, look at the time! Well, better get going. I have to go... um... go... walk my rhinoceros. I mean, wash the chimney. Or... right. Bye!"

The girl genius watched as her friend made a mad dash for the Arcade doors. A soft giggle slipped past her lips. She pulled out her laptop and made a few precise notes before packing it away and heading home.

xXx

Mamoru glowered down at the text book in front of him. Advanced Gerontology was perhaps the most boring subject he had ever had the misfortune of having to study. As he stared at the tiny words, trying to cram some meaning into his head before the exam tomorrow, he could feel his shoulders tense and his eyes slip in and out of focus. He was so tired. What he needed was-

A body slipped into the booth adjacent to his own. A cheerful voice called, "Motoki! Can I get a banana split with extra ice cream and... no banana. Please? Thank you!" Mamoru relaxed, feeling better already. He considered turning around to begin another enjoyable session of arguing with Usagi, who apparently had not noticed him. He paused, though, when he noticed that she was singing under her breath. He could not quite make out the words, but found the tune very catchy. Mamoru found himself perfectly content to simply sit and eavesdrop on her singing.

Usagi's face paled as Ami entered the Arcade, spied her and walked over to her booth. Ami smiled gently and, sitting across from the blonde, said, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you."

Usagi blushed. "I wasn't upset. Just... I don't know, is it that obvious?"

Ami shook her head. "No, it's really not. I don't think anyone else knows. It's true then, you really do like him?"

She stared at her hands, clenched on the table for a long time. At last, Usagi replied, "No. I love him. I really do."

Mamoru froze.

Usagi's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she raised her gaze to meet Ami's. "I know you probably think I'm making a big deal out of a stupid crush but... I can't explain it. Crazy, huh?"

"Why haven't you told him?"

Usagi sighed, "Because he doesn't feel the same way. I mean, _look_ at him. He could never see me as anything other than a silly little girl."

"I have looked at him," Ami said, slowly. "I have seen the way he looks at you. I would not give up so easily."

Hope blossomed in Usagi's chest, but before she could speak a form lurched from the booth behind her and headed towards the door. Usagi's blood ran cold. It was Mamoru. He had not heard them, had he? Casting a frantic glance at Ami, who looked, for the first time in Usagi's experience, dumbstruck, the blonde staggered to her feet and chased after him.

Just before he passed through the sliding glass doors, she caught his arm and spoke. "Mamoru, did you... Are you... Um, hi."

He turned to look at her and his eyes were like ice. Numb. Dead. "Not now, Odango-atama," he said, his voice low. "I'm really not in the mood to talk." He turned from her and left, but as the doors closed behind him Usagi heard it.

He was humming.

He was humming the song she had had stuck in her head all day.

Usagi was wrong. He had heard them.

Ami was wrong. He most certainly did not return her feelings.


	50. Fifty : Advertisement

Usagi and Mamoru

Signs of Affection

100 Drabbles

Fifty - Advertisement

Words - 379

Mamoru glowered at the advertisement playing on his television. He had not really been watching, merely letting the constant stream of meaningless images and sounds keep his mind from focusing on one thing- one person. But when the seductive woman's voice had started speaking of, "A perfect beauty," his attempts at escapism were crushed.

He was not sure what they were advertising, nor did he care; some sort of lotion or beauty product. Whatever it was, they obviously had no idea what 'perfect beauty' looked like. The girl onscreen had long, shining, black hair and mysterious, slanted, dark eyes. He snorted. Unbidden, a true image of perfect beauty danced in his vision. Hair like sunshine floating around flushed, pink cheeks and sparkling, blue eyes.

As always, in the last week and a half since he had seen Usagi, thoughts of her made his heart clench painfully. It was fortunate that his final exam of the term was over, he had been completely unable to concentrate on anything since that day. He had heard her with his own ears. There was no denying it now. She was in love with some mystery man. Some creep who did not even appreciate her for the precious treasure that she was.

Breath hissing between his teeth, Mamoru shook his head. He had no right to feel so betrayed. He had no claim on her. They were friends at best, rivals at worse. His feelings for her were silly from the start. What could they possibly have in common?

The commercial ended and the 'perfect beauty' was replaced by an animated dog selling car insurance. Mamoru did not care. The woman had looked nothing like Usagi. In fact, she was more like Usagi's friend. What was her name? The one who had such a crush on him...

A strange thought flickered across Mamoru's brain. It was stupid really. Nothing would come of it. But maybe, just maybe, she could at least take his mind off of his heartache for a while...

Damn it, nothing _else_ worked!

Before he could change his mind, Mamoru's hand was reaching for the phone.

"Hello, Hino-san? I got you letter... Are you busy this Saturday?"


End file.
